Poison Candy
by ShadowFox197
Summary: In a dystopia where sexual expression is illicit, Marinette attempts to get her fashion boutique off its feet. Police officer Adrien Agreste is trying to capture the elusive crime boss, Ladybug, who's sexual-expression movement is hell-bent on making France's national-flag a pair of panties. Evidently, they meet. AU; no superpowers; bits of sin – rated to be safe
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 **Author's Note:** This story starts off sounding more serious than it is. I have to give a lot of background information for any of this to make sense. I'm funny, I swear, you just have to stick around for the laughs ;)

Also, please note that Italics are used for emphasis or to express a character's thoughts.

I note which character is narrating at the beginning of their passage (unless I forget, sorry). Enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien_

You could say that gray is everyone's "favorite" color here. At least, if a police officer asks them, that's what they would say. _Always._

If you aren't a police officer, you might get a different response.

Something along the lines of "green," or "red;" real colors that show vibrancy, compassion, character, expression, and life. Nowadays "gray" is the only acceptable response. No, not "socially acceptable," _government_ acceptable. As in, it's illegal if you say otherwise.

 _Why_ , you ask?

Well, to make it simple, I'll just blame it on the government.

 _What!_ You exclaim, _you're a police officer! How can you disrespect the government!_

I'm telling you, it's _easy._

As easy as this:

Sometimes the government is wrong, but there aren't any people to say so. They're silenced; paralyzed with fear.

But I have a sort of immunity.

As a police officer, it's my job to _protect_. Now, pay close attention, because this is how I differ from the other officers:

Who do _I_ protect?

The people.

 _Not the government. Not the law._

Protect how?

Protect by the laws of the government. _Theoretically._

I don't… _always_ follow the rules, as you'll soon see.

I believe in protecting the people and the wishes of the people _above_ the wishes of the government. It's as simple as that.

But if you ask me, "what's your favorite color?"

It's gray.

Just like everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't used to be like this.

Obviously, "green" existed as a color preference at some point, and that point was not long ago. Twenty years ago, actually.

That's when France got a new "Prime Minister." He's actually a dictator. Not _that_ kind that brutally kills for power, but one that slunk in slowly, over time, a plague that decayed the government from the bone, poisoning the blood and then the heart. The problem (aside from the whole 'dictator' thing): he's _very_ conservative, and he controls the entire government: The President, the cabinet, the national assembly, the courts, the senate, the police…

 _How did he gain power over all of France?_

Money. Unfortunately, there are those radical few that support him, and they are _quite_ rich, lending him a tremendous amount of strength in funds alone. Money leads to power, and influence, and soon enough, known conservatives were replacing liberals in their government positions.

The Prime Minister's conservatism has bled into common law, and his roots strangling the most local governments are only now becoming apparent.

He's made laws that, twenty years ago, would be laughed at. Today…we don't laugh. You'll be thrown in prison.

Perhaps the most readily observable law of his is the first law he made, that "sexual expression be deemed illegal on all accounts."

No, not the "sexual expression" that asks if you're bisexual or transgender – the "sexual expression" that pertains to all expressions of sex, including _but not limited to_ (as he noted in the law): public displays of affection, "sexy" clothing, sexualized ads, sexual discrimination in the workplace or elsewhere, sexual expression in public, - _the list goes on forever_. Read the article if you want the full list.

So we're all sexless now, right? How chummy. Sexual discrimination has been virtually eliminated!

 _Wrong._

Oh, so wrong.

You see, a lot of people were rightfully furious about this. It's insulting to be classified as "genderless," and there is an innumerable amount of business that lives off of our highly sexualized culture. The benefits simply do not outweigh the animosity of being _exactly_ like everyone else.

The government, apparently, does not value expression, _especially_ when that expression has turned into riots against them.

Of course, the Prime Minister had foreseen this problem and taken measures against this predicted uprising. All those that disagreed with him, and continued to dress and act like they normally would, were jailed.

Problem solved. Clean hands.

 _Whoops!_

Wrong again.

There are more of us out there, and there always will be.

And we're rising to the occasion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Alright! Prologue complete! I'm going to tell you right now that this story is actually not about a dystopia, it's about our two lovable dorks Adrien and Marinette! Alya and Nino will appear soon too…patience. Please let me know if you like this story so far and have any feedback for me; I always appreciate knowing this isn't being sent off into some black hole. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter, Adrien, Nino, and Ladybug will all be formerly introduced. Until then – _adieu!_

(And Happy Holidays!)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **Author's Note:** I prefer to write in past tense, though I wrote the prologue in present; I hope the switch does not bother you. It feels more natural for me to write in past J We begin the actual story now! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien_

He was picking idly at the cuff of his charcoal gray sleeve, glancing sidelong at his partner, Nino, sitting in the driver's seat of their police cruiser. They were winding alongside the Seine, observing the general people and keeping a special eye out for any criminal activity as day turned to night and the beasts of the city awoke. The sun was just touching the horizon, dark clouds bunching around the low buildings of Paris. Streetlamps flicker to life, bugs buzzing from the trees to the sources of radiance.

Adrien flicked his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head, elbow resting on the windowsill as he looked out the tinted window.

"Do you think I'll need to run tonight?" Adrien posed, eyes meeting Nino's.

Nino shrugged in response, his golden police badge catching the setting sun's light to blind Adrien momentarily. "Eh, you might want to be ready just in case."

"Right," Adrien grumbled, already reaching down to tie his shoes. "…I hate running."

"Too bad all these radicals are so young and fit," Nino chuckled, taking a left. "They sure have you working hard."

"Hey, you have to run with me," Adrien reminded Nino, giving his friend and partner a light shove. "Partner's always have to stick together."

"Yeah, but I can't exactly leave the car idling in the middle of the street. I have to _park_."

"That's why _I_ call driving tomorrow night," Adrien muttered to his shoe.

Nino snorted, eyes moving to the review mirror.

Suddenly, they were screeching to stop, Nino gaping over his shoulder to look behind him.

"Shit! Was that Ladybug?" He shouted, a panicked look meeting Adrien's.

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked, confusion clouding his eyes. "Like _the_ Ladybug-" he started.

" _Yeah_ like the biggest crime boss in all of Paris _and_ the leader of the sexual expression movement!"

" _Panties for Paris_?" Adrien asked, one eyebrow skyrocketing. " _That_ movement?"

"Yeah, the _one and only_ ," Nino said with a smile, making a (completely legal) U-turn. "We have to catch her," he finished breathlessly.

"Wait _what?_ " Adrien asked, voice going up an octave. He stole a quick glance at the figure in skin-tight red, practically gleaming in the sun's fading rays. "You _literally_ just said that's she's the biggest crime boss in all of Paris – why would she…wait… _why is she just standing there?_ "

"You mean walking towards us?" Nino asked, putting the car in park and unbuckling his seatbelt. "I don't know. Let's find out..."

"Uh, wait Nino, maybe that's not such a good idea," Adrien said, eyebrows furrowing. "She's got to have a motive-"

"One that we won't know about unless we _talk_ to her," Nino reminded Adrien in a sing-song tone, slamming the car door shut. He looked over to Ladybug, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. "Man, why did they outlaw sexy…" He gave Adreian a pointed look. "If you're really that worried, we can always call for backup."

Adrien pouted childishly, shrinking into the seat. "It's not that I'm worried," he fretted, ignoring Nino's eye roll. "I just don't think she's the chatty type," he muttered, stealing another look at the red-clad figure approaching. He flushed. "From what I've heard-"

"She's probably going to end up whipping me with her bra?" Nino smirked, unclipping his flashlight from his thick belt. "You don't actually believe those stories, right?" he chuckled, leaning in to punch Adrien's arm. "Get out already, she's still coming this way."

"Uh," Adrien said profoundly, eyes still tracing Ladybug's figure and hand still frozen on his seatbelt buckle. Nino would be alone without him; the street had completely emptied with the setting sun, evident by the strict curfew in place. "Alright…" he said, clambering out. He made sure his radio was clipped to his belt, and his gun at the ready, just in case.

"Let's see what she has to say," Adrien whispered to himself, falling in step with his partner.

Ladybug had stopped walking towards them when they got out of the car, choosing instead to stand in the glow of a streetlamp and watch their approach.

"Hello boys," Ladybug said coyly, still a great distance away. Adrien noticed that she was just out of shooting range. _Smart_ , Adrien huffed.

"I have a message for your Chief," she said, voice carried on the soft wind.

"Ladybug, you're under arrest," Nino interrupted, hands stoically fastened to his hips. "You've been charged with illegal trafficking of goods and government disobedience. Please come with us."

"And you're out past curfew," Ladybug said, head tilted as she brought her intertwined hands up to her red lips. "Oh no," she cooed.

"You are too," Adrien snorted. "Besides, we have the authority to-"

"Oh don't bring up that authority shit," Ladybug shook her head sharply, steely eyes reflecting brightly in the night. "That doesn't mean anything to me."

"Change of plan," Nino muttered to Adrien. "Don't capture, just chat."

Adrien gave a subtle nod, shifting his stance to one less threatening. To be honest, he was glad Nino had a change of heart; Adrien himself had no intention for a fight against a sexy goddess – _Ladybug_ , his mind interrupted. _She's just Ladybug_... _crime boss…bad…_ he scolded his addled brain.

"We've been meaning to ask," Nino practically yelled to be heard over the wind. "What are you doing here?"

Ladybug stood perfectly still, save for the flicker of her eye roll. "I already told you," she scolded them. "I have a _message_."

Nino's eyes narrowed. "Why do I feel like this _isn't_ a verbal message?" he asked, glancing over to Adrien.

"Probably because it's _not_ ," Ladybug snickered, taking a step towards them. "That's not my style." She held up a small lumpy package in her hand triumphantly, looking over to them. "Give this to your Chief," she placed the package delicately on the ground with a smile. "With my _love_ , of course," she blew a kiss at them, promptly sauntering back into the darkness with exaggerated hip swagger.

Nino and Adrien instantly broke into a sprint, covering the distance in a short time but finishing at the light post bewildered nonetheless, and absent of the woman clad in red.

"What the hell?" Nino shouted, his voice echoing off the empty alleyways. Adrien scanned the nearby streets, eyes meeting dark murkiness. His eyes narrowed. "Interesting…" he said.

" _Interesting?"_ Nino practically hissed, whipping around. " _Really_ , that's all you have to say? Nothing like _that was a total failure_ , or _god damn Ladybug's hot_?"

"Uh," Adrien started, backing away from his growling partner. "Are you alright, Nino?"

"Yeah," Nino sniffed, instantly sobering. "I'm just pulling your leg. That was awesome."

"Heh, yeah." Adrien awkwardly chuckled, half-heartedly accepting his friend's fist bump. "It'll make a good story back at the station…"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nino said, breaking the fist-bump to jog back to the street lamp. "Ladybug's 'message' for the Chief…" Nino hesitantly picked up the rumpled package. "I wonder what it is."

"You shouldn't open it." Adrien said, walking up to meet his friend.

"Eh," Nino said, already unwrapping it. "I'm 'screening it for potential hazards' for the protection of the Chief!" He gave Adrien a fake smile and a thumbs up.

Adrien rolled his eyes, looking down the street again for any signs of movement.

His search was interrupted by Nino giggling. Then cackling.

"What?" Adrien said, sidestepping his friend to get a look at what he held.

"It's underwear," Nino snorted, flaunting the black boxers with neon green paw-prints on them. "Do you think the Chief would wear them?" He sneered.

A sidelong smile appeared on Adrien's face despite his best efforts to _not_ imagine his burly boss in the garb. "I don't think it'd fit," Adrien said truthfully. "Or if he got it on, it would be very tight."

"Like _very_ tight," Nino agreed, holding the boxers out at arm's length. "That's an awful image," he finally said, shuddering slightly.

"Agreed," Adrien said, starting back towards their police cruiser. "Let's just get back. Our shift's almost over anyways."

"Right on, my man," Nino smiled, jogging to catch up. "Should we still give it to the Chief?"

Adrien shrugged, glancing back over to the boxers. "I feel like we should."

"For Ladybug's sake?" Nino's eyebrows wiggled.

Adrien gave his friend a bullish shove before clambering into the passenger seat. "Don't say 'for Ladybug's sake.' That makes it sound like we're on her side," he muttered, pointedly glancing to the recorder sitting on the dashboard.  
"You've gotta admit that she's hot though, right?" Nino snickered, picking up on his friend's shift of tone. "She's like, ripped too. I don't even have abs like that."

"Or an ass like hers," Adrien mumbled.

Nino scoffed, hand flying to his heart in mock hurt. "Adrien," he cried. "You don't think I have a fine ass?"

"You. _Are_. An. ASS," Adrien said slowly. "Like the entirety of you is an ass. Your spirit animal is an ass. End of story. Let's go back," he clipped his seatbelt in an exaggerated gesture of finality.

Nino snorted once more before starting the car, boxers hanging on the review mirror as a treasured relic of their adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

Heh, so I know I veer from the 'super strict society' A LOT (and will continue to do so more…) but I do that 1) because I forget and 2) because that actually isn't what the story is about. I hope that's all right with you guys. I will use my suppressive societal values only when I need them heheh…

Fair warning, Ladybug is going to be VERY different from the one we know. I'm taking her bold and going BOLD. So, she's going to come off as weird, or at least a little crazy. Remember: when Ladybug/Marinette sets her mind to something, she is FANATICAL about accomplishing it. So I apologize if she seems a bit…wacked (at least until she gets what she wants).

So yeah, please let me know what you guys think! There is a ton more to this story and I appreciate your guys' feedback along the way! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter, we will meet Alya and Marinette (*cough again cough*). I'm fairly certain croissants will be involved…


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Anyone hear of the dildo movement in Texan campuses?! This is it (just less extreme…for now). The dildos will come later ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Marinette_

Ladybug sprinted to her parent's bakery, sliding through the slick streets and shimmying up the fire escape to the roof.

She paused, carefully unclasping the hatch on the roof and slipping into her old bedroom, a single light pinning her shadow to the wall. She hurriedly stripped off her Ladybug costume, the thin fabric pooling around her ankles. She pulled on a thick pair of gray sweatpants and shirt, waiting on the floor. Rolling the Ladybug outfit into a tight log, she tucked it into her overnight bag sitting on the floor, the bright fabric contrasting the muted gray surrounding it.

She glanced in the mirror, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow as she carefully removed the mask from around her eyes, storing that in the bag too.

Doing a quick twirl to ensure that no color remained on her body, Marinette nodded, kicking her bag under the desk and unlocking the bedroom door to head downstairs.

"Hey Mama," she called, rubbing her eyes as she came down the stairs.

"Did you take a nap?" Mama asked, standing up with a tray of croissants in hand.

"Yeah," Marinette smiled, the ruefulness hidden with practice. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Well, that's the sad truth of running your own business," Mama chuckled. "You have to do all the work yourself."

"But it pays off," Marinette smiled, stealing a croissant from the tray. "I got the job of my dreams."

"Yeah, in a dying industry," a new voice interrupted, the bell over the door chiming.

"Hey Alya," Marinette said, turning to her friend with a scrunched nose. "You came earlier than I thought."

"Well there was a Ladybug siting close to here, like _literally minutes ago_ and I tried to catch it…"

"Did you miss it?" Marinette asked, grimacing slightly. _Alya could never know._

"Yeah," Alya pouted. "But I _do_ get to eat a croissant now so it's all okay," her eyes brightened upon seeing the tasty treat.

"And my dying dream job is okay too," Marinette's smile flattened as she toasted her croissant with Alya's.

"It wouldn't by _dying_ ," Alya spit out a few crumbs, "if these stupid laws-"

"You two should head over to the police station," Mama interrupted, giving the two a pointed look. "They'll be expecting the croissants pretty soon."

"Right," Marinette said, taking the package of baked goods her mother offered. "Let's go Alya."

"Do you have your permit, Marinette?" Mama asked, turning back to them.

Marinette nodded mutely, taking her friend's arm and leading them out into the cold, mindful of the permit she carried in her pocket to let them out past curfew.

A minute passed in silence, the girls cloaked in gray and watchfully glancing around.

They were alone.

"Ladybug's getting more followers than ever," Alya muttered, arm intertwined with Marinette's.

"And more and more of them are being caught," Marinette frowned, glancing warily over her shoulder. "These people are being careless, and getting caught for no reason." She looked over at Alya. "You need to be careful too, Alya. If anyone finds out-"

"-I don't _care_ if I'm caught," Alya hissed. "It's for a good cause. If people would just _listen_ to Ladybug's message, we wouldn't have to be bogged down by all these irrationally suppressive laws. If everyone is in on it, _the government has to listen_ ," she said with determination.

Marinette huffed, a breath of fog rising from her face. They'd had this conversation before.

"Is it really worth the risk of being imprisoned though?" She asked her friend. "So far Ladybug hasn't made any progress in getting any laws changed…" She trailed off, silently chastising herself.

Her movement was growing, the number of followers increasing exponentially every day. Their underground society was beginning to go above ground, it was so large…and they were starting to attract real attention…unwanted attention, because they weren't ready yet. But still, why wasn't the government seeing their point? Were they so stubborn as to refuse their citizens happiness?

"It's always been worth the risk," Alya said, halting before the lighted door of the police station. "No more talk of this now."

Alya opened the door silently, ushering Marinette and the croissants into the warmth inside.

Instantly a smile attached itself to Marinette's face, her inner loathing for the place masked with practiced ease. If her parent's hadn't been delivering goodies to the police house for decades, she would drop the act of kindness in an instant.

What good did the police do nowadays anyway? All they did was enforce petty laws.

 _And hunt down her._

God, if only they knew she was _right there_.

"Hey, Marinette! Alya!" a voice cheered, Nino appearing from behind a corner to greet them. "If it isn't my two favorite things!"

"Food, and company?" Alya snarked, rolling her eyes at the man.

"Well, I was going to say you two, but the croissants rank pretty high up too, so…yep, pretty much," Nino said, striding forward with a blinding smile. "Your croissants are always the best, Marinette. Thanks for bringing them."

"No problem," Marinette forced a smile, eyeing the golden badge pinned to his gray uniform. She wanted to rip it off _. Destroy it_. Why had two of her high school friends become police officers? Of all things…

"Oh hi Alya, Marinette," Adrien said, nodding at each of them as he came out of one of the back rooms. "How are you two ladies doing?"

"As well as we can," Alya said, giving Marinette a sidelong glance. "We brought croissants if you'd like one," she said, offering the box to him.

"Oh, yes _please_ ," he said, green eyes widening with want instantly. "Thank you."

Marinette's smile flattened into a thin line, conflicting emotions raging inside her head. Sure, she was happy to see the two, but not like _this_. Not here. Not in this time. Not when she'd just seen them – as Ladybug.

Marinette swallowed thickly, glancing away from Adrien to look at the floor. His shoes were gleaming with polish – she could almost make out her own reflection in them.

Every week was like this; she could feel the little pin pricking her heart, every time she saw Adrien like this – in uniform - the cut widening. Her crush from high school had never really died, and seeing him here…she swallowed again, eyes meeting his momentarily.

He'd grown up to be so self-sacrificing. All of them had.

 _Of course_ , Marinette thought ruefully _. They didn't know the full extent_ … _I've gone a wildly different direction when it comes to 'serving' this country…_

A weak chuckle gently shook her, bringing her back to the present moment. Nino and Alya were gabbing it off about some new song, Adrien hovering by his friend's shoulder uncertainly but smiling nonetheless, croissant in hand.

Marinette frowned. _They_ looked like they used to. Back in High School.

Not her though.

She didn't fit anymore.

Because she couldn't tell any of them.

She looked away.

 _Why did it have to be this way?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** So apparently "snarked" isn't a word, but I feel like it should be, so I used it anyway. As always, I greatly appreciate feedback and critiquing advice. I hope you guys have enjoyed so far!

Next chapter, we'll get some more insight on Ladybug's movements in the 'underground world.'


	4. Chapter 3

_Marinette_

 _Why did it have to be this way?_

She couldn't tell them. Not one of her friends. Not even a peep.

Marinette sighed, rubbing her eyes gingerly as the pale light of morning awoke her.

 _Alya was too exposed in the community – she'd be targeted if she knew Ladybug's identity. Adrien and Nino were out of the question – they were the enemy_. Even if it hurt Marinette to call them that.

She sniffed, pulling in a crisp breath as she climbed out onto the roof of her parent's house.

It was fairly early, dew still glistening along the gray railing of her balcony. The flowers were shriveled from the cold, frozen closed until spring.

Marinette let out a sigh, watching her breath waft away from her into the pastel sky. She didn't often stay at her parent's house; it was really only when her parent's wanted to check in with her – about once a week, and usually on the day they wanted something delivered to the police station.

But that time was up, and she needed to go back to work.

Regretfully she removed herself from her post, opening the hatch and sliding into her dimly lit room. Checking that her overnight bag was ready, she clambered downstairs to where her parents were working in the kitchen, preparing the second round of breakfast fillers.

"I'm heading out to work," Marinette announced, one hand still on the railing.

"This early?" Papa asked, one eyebrow raised. "You don't usually leave before 8."

Marinette grimaced. "I have some work that needs to get done before the shop opens."

"Oh alright," Papa said, standing up to give his daughter a hug. "So long as you come see us again next week."

"You know we'll be here," Mama said, giving Marinette an affectionate squeeze. "Stop by any time, sweetie."

Marinette nodded, then turned to head back up to her room.

Hurriedly she zipped on a jacket over her gray clothing, slung her overnight bag over her shoulder, and scampered back downstairs, giving quick cheek kisses to her parents before sprinting out the door into the fresh air.

It was true that she had work to do. Not for her boutique, however…

For the _other world_ …

Marinette smiled ruefully, pulling her jacket closer to her body to fight off the chill.

Here she was, _Ladybug_ , walking down the street in broad daylight. And who knew? Only her.

 _I suppose that's one of the downsides of being a mysterious idol._ Marinette thought, smiling at the passerby. _No one knows who I am._

 _I'm alone._

Her smile faltered.

It hadn't used to bother her, being alone. She'd been so passionate about the cause that the distance growing between herself and others – her friends, her family, her followers - hadn't even registered. She was the idol of _thousands_ of young girls. A _role model_. A _hero_.

She stood up against the tyrant – she was the face of the rebellion – she wanted the ban on sexual expression to be annihilated.

The government could suck her ladybug print panties for all she cared.

And so she became a strong independent woman. And being a strong independent woman meant just that; you had to be strong, and _independent_. But she'd begun to wonder. Did 'independent' mean that you had to be _alone all the time_?

She sighed.

Sure, she had followers. She had a spider web of customers all across the globe, all running along the black market she had helped construct.

But did they help her in her cause?

No.

They just liked basking in the sanctuary she made possible. In the _underground world_.

But Marinette didn't want an underground world. She wanted an above ground world. For the real world to be the underground world.

Unfortunately, it was rather hard running a business, a black market, and trying to change legislature all at the same time.

She signed again, turning a corner to get onto the street where her shop was.

Over time, Marinette had found that people often missed the most obvious explanations to things, thinking that there was a trick.

So where do you think you'd find a black market clothing line?

In a clothing store, of course. Where else?

She unlocked the door carefully, feeling the lock click and the bolt turn with her hand. A small bell chimed when she opened the door, and she hurriedly closed it behind her to shut out the cold.

Shrugging off her coat, she quickly glanced around the room, noting the monochromatic color scheme of the clothing – of all the clothing in Paris.

She strutted to the back of the display room, past the rows of gray garments she'd sowed. In the back she moved a display case to reveal a panel in the floor, which she lifted up to allow access to the spiral staircase below.

After one last look over her shoulder, she slipped down, replacing the floorboard over her head.

 _Down to business_ , she thought, taking the last step.

Around her dozens of boxes of lingerie were stacked, mounds of frilly fabric, lace, ribbons, and buttons spilling from their containers.

Marinette ran a hand over her sewing machine, the smooth surface calming her nerves.

 _Ladybug's shop is open…_

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien_

"Officer Agreste," the gravelly voice stole Adrien's attention, soup spoon hovering just before his lips. His eyes snapped to his boss's, posture straightening to show his full attention. "I need you in my office," the Police Chief said, already turning down the hall.

Adrien scrambled to his feet, giving Nino a wide eyed stare and shoving his bowl of soup towards him before hurriedly following his boss.

He closed the door behind him, the click setting his nerves on edge.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?" Adrien asked, hesitant despite the open request.

"I have a very important mission for you," the Police Chief stated, leaning onto his desk. "It involves the capture of Ladybug, through infiltration."

Adrien's eyebrows skyrocketed, heartbeat quickening at the mention of the heroin's name. "Infiltration?" He asked, voice unnaturally high. His hands clenched into fists, a sweat instantly breaking out on his neck. He'd never been assigned anything individually – only team missions with Nino.

"Yes," the Chief continued, taking a sip of coffee. "It's apparent now that a frontal attack on Ladybug is ineffective." His grip on the coffee cup tightened. "We've spent too long chasing her down rabbit-holes."

He turned to Adrien, eyes sharp. "But she still needs to be brought to justice."

Adrien swallowed thickly, keeping eye contact. "Of course, Sir," he said. "What did you have in mind for the mission?"

The Chief gave an approving grunt, swiveling in his chair to retrieve something from a box behind him. "As I said before," the Chief turned back to Adrien, a strip of cloth in hand, "this will be an infiltration mission."

He threw the strip of cloth into the air, the black fabric unfurling across the Chief's desk to form a humanoid shape.

Adrien stared at the black suit, unsure what to make of it.

"I want you to infiltrate the underground world, and find Ladybug," the Chief smiled slightly, hand gripping the black suit. "I don't want you to capture her, _yet_ ," he continued. "I just want you to observe her activities so that we can root her and her followers out."

Adrien gaped at his boss, the garb's meaning suddenly becoming apparent. "You want me to wear this?" He squeaked, blood rushing to his face.

His boss's eyes dropped, a sage nod earning Adrien some relief. "I understand the … discomfort this kind of mission could cause you," the Chief coughed. "But it is necessary for you to blend in as one of Ladybug's followers for you to get close to her and observe her activities."

Adrien swallowed, heart hammering in his chest. He took a piece of the fabric in hand. It was smooth, shining darkly in the muted light.

"So you want me to blend in and get close to Ladybug…" Adrien said. It wasn't a question, just a statement of confirmation.

His boss nodded, hands folded under his chin.

"I think I can do that," Adrien said, the image of Ladybug bringing a small smile to his lips.

"Good," the Chief stood, forcing the black garb into Adrien's hands. "Suit up. You start now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[AHAHAHAHAHA THE BIRTH OF CHAT NOIR AHAHAHAHHAHA]

 **Author's Note:** Fair warning: the cheesy "You're under Agreste" line is coming. VERY SOON (next chapter?). I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It's just so…Adrien…

Please let me know if you are confused at all. I've left some pretty gaping loopholes so far so ask for help if you've fallen into one!

I hope everyone's enjoyed! Please let me know what you guys think!

Next chapter, Chat meets Ladybug…


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm laughing ;) I hope you do too! ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien/Chat Noir_

"Yes, I'll inform the other officers of your new…" the Chief trailed off, giving Adrien a once-over through narrowed eyes, "Garb," he finished with a slight nod. "Cat-suit garb…" he muttered, staring somewhere around Adrien's abdomen. "Don't worry, they won't arrest you," he flashed a weak smile that did nothing to sooth Adrien's jittery nerves, patting Adrien's shoulder. "Best of luck, Officer Agreste."

Adrien returned the half-hearted smile, unable to coherently express the jumbled mess of emotions bouncing like toy-balls in his head. The Chief walked off, leaving Adrien alone with the mirror.

Adrien's eyes roved ever so slightly – tentatively - closer to the mirror – and then he flinched, catching sight of himself.

 _Fabulous,_ Adrien thought. _Fucking fabulous. I look like a criminal. A criminal in a skin-tight leotard with cat ears and a tail that is suspiciously whip-like -_

He cocked his hip, leather-bound hand rubbing over his smooth tail.

His thoughts derail slightly, his mind having trouble connecting the body it sees in the mirror with 'Officer Agreste.'

His eyes narrow, tracing their way down his body.

 _Is this what sexy –_ he begins to think.

"Adrien!" A voice exclaimed – behind Adrien, jolting him out of his thoughts.

Adrien turned to look over his shoulder, already cringing. Why hadn't he closed the door? _Why was he looking out of it now?_ He mentally cursed himself for giving himself away. "Hi Nino," he said dismally, pulling at one of the leather cat-ears pinned in his hair.

"DUDE that's _you_? _Why_ are you dressed like a sexy cat?" Nino shouted, storming over to him - hands flying to grab Adrien's shoulders. "That mask makes you look totally different! _Unrecognizable_ , even," his friend's eyes narrow suspiciously, some of his earlier steam vaporizing.

Adrien grimaced, pushing his friends wandering hands off his chest. "It's for a mission," he said. "I have to go under cover."

"Under cover _where_?" Nino's eyes wandered down and _further_ down...

"The Underground World?" Adrien said, voice wavering slightly. _Keep your eyes up here!_

Nino stared at his friend for a good three seconds.

Then burst out laughing.

"Nino, _shut up!,"_ Adrien hissed, casting wayward glances to the officers milling with bemused expressions around them. "You're making a scene." _This is already bad – and you're making it worse!_

"Nah man, I just-" he hiccupped, "I can't believe you're wearing _that!_ "

Adrien huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he looked ridiculous – he didn't need Nino to remind him.

"I guess the Chief thought I could pull off the 'sexy cat' better than you," Adrien said, miffed.

Nino snorted. "You say that like I'm jealous." He paused, tugging on Adrien's tail. "Where did he get this anyway?"

"Probably grabbed it off of someone we arrested." Adrien sighed, ignoring the odd sensation of having his belt-tail pulled. He ran a hand through his hair, shoeing Nino's hands away with a blush. "One of Ladybug's followers, no doubt."

"Ah," Nino nodded, stroking his chin. "So that's what you're _really_ after, isn't it?" He smiled.

"What?" Adrien said, willing his blush away.

"This is to capture Ladybug, isn't it?" Nino crossed his arms, feet planted.

Adrien nodded subtly, pulling at his tail. "That's why _everything_ needs to be authentically in character."

A wicked smile tugged at Nino's lips. "Like, everything _everything_?" he asked, leaning in.

Adrien nodded stoically, not meeting his friend's eye.

"Even _underwear_?" Nino asked in a squeaky voice, practically bursting with laughter.

Adrien looked sharply at his friend, then away, thoughtful. "I suppose that _is_ part of everything."

Nino's jaw dropped. " _Why_ though? WAIT." He looked to heaven. "I know." A wicked smile twisted his lips. "In case Ladybug asks you to _strip!_ "

"Wait _what_?" Adrien shrieked, a raging blush slapped onto his face. His eyes blew wide as he seized Nino by the shoulders. "What kind of stupid idea is that?" He hissed.

"Eh," Nino practically blubbered, eyes wandering. "Actually, it _is_ possible, with you dressed like that…"

If possible, Adrien's blush intensified, painting his entire face and neck scarlet.

 _Perhaps this…_ _ **is**_ _…'sexy'_ …some part of his mind wheezed.

"I still can't believe you're pulling off this 'sexy cat dude' thing," Nino wiped a tear from his eye. "It's hilarious, to be honest."

"It's not hilarious!" Adrien groaned, throwing his hands up into the air. "This is a very important mission! And it requires _finesse_!"

"And a cat suit…" Nino muttered, before bursting into cackles again.

Adrien stalked away, seething with tension, but Nino caught his wrist.

"Wait, wait," he stopped Adrien's frustrated retreat. "I _have to know_. Did the Chief give you the paw print underwear?"

Adrien glowered back at his friend, the acidity of his expression making Nino waver ever so slightly. "Yes," he said cryptically, before stealing his wrist away with a snap. He stomped to the door, glared at Nino again, then slammed the door shut. "This conversation never happened!" Nino heard Adrien shout through the door.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, cat boy," Nino giggled. "It's not my fault that that cat suit defines your amenities so _nicely_ …"

 _Ah, Ladybug's really got it coming now_ …Nino's face split into a wicked grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Adrien hadn't been so infuriated, he might have realized he was lost.

However, being the insufferably stubborn person that he was, he refused to acknowledge the fact.

 _I mean, God damn_ , Adrien thought with a snarl. _I'm a police officer! I know this city like the back of my hand!_

And yet, he found himself in an unfamiliar neighborhood.

 _How far have I walked?_ He thought idly, slowing down for the first time in miles. He glanced warily over his shoulder, the deserted streets suddenly encroaching around him.

 _This is not familiar…_

"Hey!" A cheery voice startled him. Adrien turned to look into the alley beside him, having to squint to see anything in the dark.

A woman clothed in an orange fox-suit emerged. Or at least, what he thought was a fox-suit. There was so little material it was difficult to tell what the outfit was supposed to be…

Adrien drew his eyes from her body, a slight cough on her part bringing a blush to his face.

 _Right, I'm supposed to be some suave Ladybug follower that's totally used to seeing half-naked woman,_ Adrien's mind ground out. _Fantastic._

"Hey," Adrien repeated, finally finding his voice. (He seemed to have dropped his mind in the gutter some way back…)

The woman smiled, brightly stained lips drawing Adrien's attention. She was wearing a mask, Chat noticed. "Were you looking for some company?" She asked, voice smooth.

 _No,_ was Adrien's immediate thought. _Well, not yours_ , he amended.

"Yes," he said instead. _She can probably lead me to Ladybug._

The woman smiled again, teeth flashing brightly in the dark. "I'm Volpina," she said, extending a delicate hand to Adrien.

Adrien took it, unsure what to do. A boot from the black hole in the back of his mind kicked Adrien into motion, bending his frame over to press his lips to the fox-woman's hand.

Adrien mildly wondering if how you dressed really did affect how you acted.

Because he sure as hell didn't know where _that_ burst of forwardness came from.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Volpina," Adrien purred, surprised by his own voice. "I'm Chat Noir," Adrien said. _Right, I've practiced this before_ , he chimed in his mind. _I can do this!_

 _(Yeah, in a mirror)_ The back of his mind snickered.

The woman before him was positively beaming, seemingly entranced by Adrien's – _no, Chat's_ – antics.

 _So this works,_ Chat smiled slightly, a bubble of confidence forming in his chest.

Volpina slipped her arm around Chat's, guiding him forward without protest. They fell in step, Volpina eagerly tugging Chat forward until they reached an unremarkable building, dim and gray like all the others. There was a deep set of stairs leading down to the dark, and they were perched at the top, Chat's heart hammering in his ears.

"Are you ready for some _fun_?" Volpina asked, leaning forwards on her toes precariously. Chat leaned back ever so slightly, unnerved by her proximity.

"Of course," he sputtered, pushing her forwards. "Lead the way."

She pouts, sliding down the first few steps with her hand in Chat's, pulling him down the stairs after her. She flashes him a furtive glance before opening the double doors at the base of the stairs a bit forcefully, unknowingly wafting a stream of sweat and perfume from the innards of the building over Chat.

He blinked open his eyes, startled to find a plush room glowing with strobe lights – dancers posed in lewd and sexual positions around the room, grinding against poles and against customers.

Chat was sure he was paralyzed.

Volpina snickered, hiding her smile behind her gloved hand. "You're acting like you've never seen a girl in her underwear."

 _Well, that would be correct,_ Chat thought, closing his jaw. "The view never gets old," he coughs, internally cringing. _God there's so much…skin!_

He inhales the scent of sex, eyes widening with the strangeness of it all. _Well, this will be an interesting night_ …he thought, striding forwards.

 _So let it begin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** AHAHAHAHAHAHA okay it seems I lied in the last author's note because I actually DIDN'T have Chat meet Ladybug in this chapter. My apologies – it was planned (and is planned) for this setting but I pushed it to next chapter because this one became too long and I thought this to be an appropriate stopping point (that way I can cut out unnecessary Volpina advances *shudders).

Don't worry! Chat will still be thoroughly amused (maybe?) by Volpina's antics! Next chapter: Ladybug WILL meet Chat :)

Until then ~


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I keep changing tenses for some reason and it's pissing me off! Why me **_WHY_**

Anyway: Please enjoy~ (and don't let the change in tense bother you :P)

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien/Chat Noir_

"You're acting like you've never seen a girl in her underwear," Volpina snickers, tugging Chat into the perfumed room behind her. Chat stumbles over the carpet, suddenly finding issue with getting his knees to bend.

"The view never gets old," he manages, hand slipping limply out of Volpina's grasp. She settles for tugging him by his bell-collar instead, Chat being too boneless and distracted to fend off her clever fingers.

He can't keep his eyes off the raised platforms, the performers in varying stages of undress captivating his attention in a way he never knew he could be.

He feels his chest bump into something and he finds himself at a bar, Volpina sandwiched between himself and the counter. Chat hurriedly takes a step back, a blush burning on his face.

"Drink?" The fox-woman asks, as if nothing scandalous had just happened.

Chat nods mutely, hoping something cool will tame his heated face ( _and heated thoughts)._

He breaths a 'thanks' to her when she turns around with a glass, hurriedly gulping down the liquid.

He nearly chokes when he realizes it isn't water – it's some other fiery drink that burns its way into his core, heating his cheeks up. Coughing, Chat looks back at Volpina, tears in his eyes.

She snorts into her glass, downing the drink with a satisfied smirk.

He gives her a weak smile, eyes turning to scan the ocean of moving bodies on the dance floor.

 _How the hell am I supposed to find Ladybug here?_ He thinks dismally. There are so many more of Ladybug's followers than he thought – than _anyone_ in the government thought.

And they looked as if they were dancing in a utopia of bliss.

For a moment, he forgets that they're all "criminals." He forgets that they're all "condemned." He forgets that they're the "enemy."

He swallows, the nagging voice of obligation pushing his body off the bar. _I have a mission_ , he reminds himself.

Volpina catches his hand, turning his body back to hers swiftly.

"Where are you going?" She asks coyly, fingers tracing up his arm. "Want to dance?"

 _Uh, no, I should be looking for Ladybug_ , He thinks, but is distracted by her fingers on his chest.

"Yeah," he blurts instead, a moment of blank enthusiasm launching the words from his mouth.

Instantly he blushes, his own forwardness surprising him.

 _What the hell was that!_ He immediately scolds himself. _You have a mission! A job! One that's much more important than grinding against some half-naked-_

Chat looks down, startled to find Volpina's body pressed to his in a way that sends shivers down his spine.

 _Well this is new_. The appetite for his mission evaporates instantaneously, more _pressing_ matters capturing his attention. He inhales sharply despite himself, eyes scrunching shut, breath and heartbeat spiking erratically.

 _I don't think I can get out of this…_ he thinks, looking at Volpina through half-lidded eyes _. Not that it's…unpleasant…_ He gurgles despite himself _._ Volpina's warm hands are winding around his back, pulling him closer. _It's just one dance, right?_ He thinks, feeling her hands curl around his shoulders, Volpina pressing up against him tighter, twisting around him until she's behind him, and he's forgetting what he's supposed to do.

He starts to turn around to look at her, but she turns his head away with gloved fingers, chuckling as her hand roves down his neck to his collarbone, resting there for a moment before slinking lower.

She swivels around to be in front of him again, the lights pulsing pink, then green, then blue, and he's captivated by the flicker of her lashes, the curve of her breast, and then she's pressed up against him again, stealing his breath away, all the while having her finger trace lower and lower on his chest…

His breath stops, her fingers toying with the belt resting on his hips, her fingers slipping underneath it to rub against the leather of his suit.

 _Oh_ , he thinks numbly, tension coiling in his abdomen.

"W-what are you doing?" He asks almost hesitantly, voice thick.

Volpina simply smiles, her fingers curling around his hips, pulling him closer so that they can _touch_ -

A bolt of anxiety runs through Chat, and he throws her hands off him, the whirlwind of emotions in his head causing him to panic. He's seeing red and black, and then he blinks again, the scene focusing slightly, and the red and black isn't so fuzzy anymore – it's a _person_ , disappearing across the room –

"Ladybug," Chat croaks, forcing his numb legs forward. He vaguely hears a cry of protest behind him, but he doesn't care, too focused on his destination to let the past hinder him. He needs to _escape_ – and she's a path to follow, burning red through the sea of throbbing bodies.

Ladybug disappears - but her image burns in Chat's mind, and he's seen where she went. With an almost feral snarl, he pushes past those dancing around him, dashing into a surprisingly empty corridor, heartbeat hammering in his head.

 _I have to find her_ , he thinks, slipping around another corner.

He screeches to a stop, four empty halls greeting him. His hears his heartbeat – drumming sporadically in his chest, his body coiled tightly with the tension from before.

 _I lost her._

"Hey," he hears a voice behind him wheeze. _Volpina._ "Why'd you take off like that?" She asks, and he can see a bit of hurt in her eyes. It seems that even these people aren't invincible.

"I-" Chat starts, then stops, one hand held up. He almost feels ashamed, seeing her. He swallows past the lump in his throat, ignoring the feverish flashes of her hands on him welling up behind his eyelids. "I saw Ladybug," he begins again, uncertainly. _Or at least I think I did_. He grimaces.

Volpina stares at him a moment, comprehending but then not. "Okay?" She says, still hovering too far away.

"I, uh…" Chat trails off, painfully aware of the awkward situation he has created _. Is there a way to not make this sound creepy...?_ "I wanted to see what she's doing?" he says, and it comes out as a question.

Volpina raises a manicured brow above her mask, eyeing him.

A pregnant silence weights in the air, Chat holding his breath.

Then she smiles, sending a wave of relief running through Chat. "Well if you wanted to go to Ladybug's Shop, you could have just _asked_ ," Volpina scoffs, stalking past Chat - her heels clicking decisively. "Come on. We can go see what the 'latest fashion' is, since you're so _interested_."

"Oh," Chat says, lips forming a perfect 'O.' _Ladybug has a shop?_

"That sounds wonderful," he says, taking a few strides to catch up to Volpina. He's surprised by her hospitality, and easy forgiveness. Not moments ago she was grinding against him, and now…

He gives Volpina a sidelong glance, a soft smile gracing his lips.

There's a bubble of space between them that he maintains with practiced ease, but she breaches it, her hand reaching to his.

He's startled at first by the touch of her fingers, but he lets her fingers intertwine with his, and then she's tugging him along eagerly, and then they're running, and for some reason he's smiling and warm.

They end up breathless at the bottom of a staircase.

"Well," Volpina begins. "There's the Bug Cave."

Chat smiles at what he assumes is Volpina's nickname for Ladybug's Shop, taking two of the steps at a time.

"I actually was thinking about getting a tail for this costume," Volpina admits. "This is a good a time as any to get one fitted."

Chat hardly hears her, having pushed open the door at the top of the staircase.

And freezes.

 _She's there. Right there._

Ladybug's sitting across the room, humming to herself, perhaps. He can't tell – all the noise in the world has fled.

 _She's so close if he had a gun he could –_

Chat stops himself, hand closing around empty air at his belt-line.

 _No – that's not what I'm here for_ , he reminds himself, pushing the morbid thought aside. _I need information, not a body._

Ladybug looks up from her seat, two needles sticking out of her mouth, a lacy garter belt in hand. She pulls the needles out, stabbing them into a red and black pin cushion beside her.

"Hi," she says, making eye contact with Chat. "Can I help you?"

Chat releases the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, shoulders stiff.

Her eyes were so _blue_.

Volpina steps out from behind Chat, shirking past his frozen form to go stand by Ladybug's work station. "I actually, uh, was wondering if you think a tail could be made for this costume?" She asks, a bit breathlessly. Volpina twirled to give Ladybug a view of her backside, wiggling her hips for emphasis.

Ladybug seems to be nodding, but Chat averts his gaze, finding interest in the odd assortment of clothing – _bra?_ His mind screeches to a halt, coming face to face with a black and green paw-print bra. _This is a lingerie store_ ; his mind corrects itself. His eyes hurriedly glance across the racks, finding only lacy panties and bras.

His mouth goes dry, and he's suddenly _very_ uncomfortable.

Someone clearing their throat attracts his attention. _Ladybug_. His eyes snap to hers.

"Did _you_ need help?" Ladybug asks, a strip of orange fabric in hand.

 _In so many ways_ , Chat thinks. Then he blushes scarlet, Ladybug's gaze still burning holes in his head. _Am I drooling?_

"Uh," he says intelligently.

Ladybug smirks, and Chat fidgets under her gaze. He's staring at her hands – her _bare_ hands, no gloves, and he's confused. She's so _human_.

Volpina gives Chat a small, rather _knowing_ , smile, slipping behind a curtain to shuck her fox-costume for the adjustment.

"I'm just browsing," Chat manages, swallowing past a lump in his throat. _Smooth, Chat. Real smooth…_

"Okay," Ladybug says, and Chat can tell that she's laughing at him internally. "Just let me know if you need anything."

 _Anything?_ Some whiny voice in the back of his mind questions. Chat forcefully smacks the voice of optimism down, groveling with his inner cat-suit-adorned self. _That's not what she means!_ He chokes the voice, but _god damn_ , the Chat inside him is _cackling_.

"Actually," he pipes up again, just to prove that he could talk to Ladybug without drooling. Her eyes are on him in an instant. "I was wondering; did you make all of these clothes?"

"If by 'clothes' you mean the hundreds of bras and panties around you, then yes. I did make all of those," Ladybug smiles slightly, and Chat finds it a bit hard to break eye contact with her.

Chat's eyes widen slightly, and he scratches the back of his neck. He's impressed, but he doesn't say so.

 _How does one go about befriending lingerie-sewers?_ Chat thinks idly, slipping down one of the aisles.

A few minutes of silence pass, Volpina humming from behind the changing curtain, Ladybug diligently sewing on her costume.

Chat's hands are threaded through one of the racks when a realization strikes him, and his head pops up. He clears his throat, eyes wandering over to where Ladybug is. Her eyes snap to his, and he clears his throat again, suddenly nervous. "I can't help but notice the lack of male clothing here," he comments idly, an odd lilt in his tone.

He hears Ladybug sigh, and he takes a step around the rack to see her put down Volpina's costume.

"That is definitely true, Sir," Ladybug says, and an odd tingle travels down Chat's spine when she calls him 'Sir.' "I have the demand for it, but I'm too busy to do all the work and have no models."

 _Too busy? No models?_

Chat's face splits into a grin, the odd stroke of luck bolstering his confidence. "I can help you," he says, stepping forwards. Her expression halts him. "If you want, that is," he amends, blushing.

Ladybug's expression turns thoughtful, and for a moment it's silent in the room. "I've had many men like you offer their uh…" Ladybug trails off, making eye contact with Volpina. "Services." The women share a silent smile. Then both pairs of eyes turn back to Chat.

Chat squirms under Ladybug's piercing gaze, and he's afraid that there is something in his expression – his stance – his _something_ – that is giving him away.

Giving him away as _what_ , he isn't quite so sure.

"You're different," Chat hears Ladybug mutter, barely audible.

"Do you know how to sew?" she asks suddenly.

He's startled for a moment, unable to answer, but then a voice erupts from his throat. "I can learn to," he blurts, coming closer to her. "I _am_ a fast learner," he presses. "And I have the time to help you too." _Or at least I think I do. The Chief will understand…I think…?_ Adrien grimaces slightly, not looking forward to that conversation… _if_ different arrangements had to be made. _Big if…_

Judging by Ladybug's stormy countenance, there is a war raging in her head. She's not looking at him; her eyes are lost somewhere else, brow creased, and Chat wonders how it is that her eyes are so piercing and yet soft.

Chat takes the opportunity to trace her jawline with his eyes. There's something in her expression that's warm, familiar, but he can't place where the feeling is coming from. She is untouchable – aloof, and he's afraid to interrupt her thoughts.

Her eyes remain locked in another world, and Chat tentatively comes closer to her, but then her eyes are on him again. Her gaze is as piercing as it is intelligent, and Chat's not sure what to make of it when she extends a hand to him.

"You understand that I have nothing to pay you until your articles are profitable, right?" She asks, eyebrows cocked.

Chat wordlessly takes her hand in his, and a thrill of electricity seems to run through him. "That's fine with me," he croaks, and their eyes meet again. It's blue on green, and he's captivated by the flecks of darker blue circling her pupils.

"Good," Ladybug's face breaks into a wicked smile, pulling away to end the moment. "Because I need help _right now_ ," she smiles up at his dumbstruck expression, "with choosing lace that matches _these_ ," she picks up a strip of fabric lying on her desk, and it takes a moment for Chat to piece together what exactly 'these' are.

 _Thongs. Of every pastel color in the rainbow._

Chat pales, the blood draining from his head. "O-okay." He stutters, delicately taking hold of the proffered underwear, as if it were a grenade about to explode into shrapnel. "I-I can do that…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

Eheheheh….heh

Let the fun begin…. *rubs hands together evilly

I'm more of a MariChat than a Ladrien shipper but there will be a decent amount of Ladrien in this story…(and I mean really they all boil down to the same relationship so why be picky?)

So yes there will be some smut next chapter ^3^

It wasn't in my original plan that Chat and Volpina be buds, but it kinda works out in this chapter (and will come in use in the end heheh – you'll see). She's a nice intro to the 'Underground World' and she changes Chat's perception of it…if only a little bit. Obviously their relationship doesn't progress romantically (I don't ship it – sorry) with the arrival of Ladybug, but the relationship will remain nonetheless.

There are a lot of ways I can screw up the relationship between Chat and Ladybug (sheesh it's dangerous already) say by Ladybug discovering a bodycam on Chat or something but I decided against that because that complicates things unnecessarily and also is not what this story is about. My apologies for the unrealities of this story but eh. I'm sure you'll live ;)

I feel like alcohol should be illegal in this society as well. Except for those who know how to get it/think they are above the law.

Feedback is always appreciated! Have wonderful days all of you :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Something to consider before reading this chapter: seeing as how Chat Noir's infiltration mission is a secret, the police must continue with their charade of catching her… Please enjoy ;D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien/Chat Noir_

"So, Adrien, how did your night in the _Underground World_ go?" Nino snickers, pulling a chair out from across his friend at the lunch table. The police station is buzzing with its usual activity – yet Adrien seems rather oblivious to it.

The blonde's head shoots up, embarrassed to be caught dozing. Last night had been surprisingly exhausting…for entirely _innocent_ reasons of course…

 _Would it be safe to say that I had my hands in women's underwear all evening?_ Adrien muses, mind still half in the clouds. _Probably not_ …he dismisses the thought, rubbing at his eyes.

"It was good," he says instead, stifling a yawn. _Understatement of the century_ ; _it was the best day of my god-damn life._ "We stayed up pretty late sewing lace on…" he trails off, noticing Nino's expression. "What?" Adrien asks, genuinely confused.

" _We?_ " Nino hisses. "Who is _we?_ Don't tell me you found Ladybug _already_ -"

"-and got a part time job in her kink shop," Adrien interjects, taking a long sip from his coffee.

Nino's gaping at him, he's sure, but he relishes the precious moment of silence before –

"Oh my fucking God!" Nino exclaims, slamming his hands down on the table.

- _that_. Adrien smiles slightly. "Yeah," Adrien continues on casually, warming up to the situation. "It's great. She's teaching me how to sew and everything. I pricked my fingers _a lot_ , but -" Adrien glances up at his friend's awed expression, savoring the moment. " _Totally_ worth it."

"I bet man, like literally wholly fuck!" Nino says again, eyes going wide. He looks around the room warily, lowing his voice slightly. "What's she like? You spent the whole night with her, right?"

Adrien opens his mouth, then blushes as the image of _spending the night_ with Ladybug sashays into his mind, effectively making his mouth go dry.

Nino takes a moment to realize his own insinuation, but then his face cracks into a wicked shit-eating smile. From that smile alone Adrien _knows_ that Nino's mind is deep in the gutter. _(Perhaps Adrien's was too…)_ "Ohoho~…" Nino begins, leaning forward onto the table. "I _see-_ "

"-No you do _not_ " Adrien instantly interrupts, flushing. "It's not like _that_ ," he hisses, hands fisting on the table. " _Yes_ , I did spend a lot of time in Ladybug's presence last night. _No_ , we did not _do_ anything."

"Like anything _anything_?" Nino pries, voice taking on the quality of a whine. Their foreheads are practically touching; they are so close.

"Well…" Adrien starts. Nino begins to smile. "We sewed." Nino's smile falters, then falls entirely flat.

"I thought you were going to say 'screwed,'" he mutters dejectedly, hardly loud enough for Adrien to hear. "Really?" he begins again, deadpan. "That's _it_? You just sat together sewing like two old ladies?"

"I was getting to _know_ her," Adrien spits, chest rising in indignation. "Gosh why are you being so…so…" he fumbles for the word, gaze sliding to the table. "Judgmental!" Adrien finally says, a spoon flying to the floor when his hand hits the table roughly.

"I'm just saying," Nino's hands rise in defense. He leans over to pick up the spoon. "If _I_ were alone with Ladybug for an evening, I think my itinerary would have been _vastly_ different."

Nino's smiling in a teasing way, but for some reason the humor ruffles Adrien the wrong way. Perhaps it was his lack of sleep, or perhaps the predatory grin on Nino's face.

"She's not a sex toy," Adrien hisses, surprised by his own tone. He looks down, finding his fists clenching tensely. He relaxes them slightly, inhaling before finishing his thought. "Just because she's supportive of expression doesn't mean she participates in it herself."

Nino stares at his friend, then takes a long sip of his coffee. He grunts softly, the smile long gone from his face, and looks out across the room. "I can see where you're coming from, Adrien, don't get me wrong." Nino says, catching Adrien's eye.

All humor has left his expression. "But do keep the circumstances in mind," Nino says softly. He pushes the spoon across the table to Adrien. "It won't last forever."

Adrien avoids his friend's eye, lip stuck between his teeth. He wishes he could take the words back, reword them maybe, but then…no, he doesn't want to take them back. They're true.

He exhales through his teeth, seeing Nino stand out of the corner of his eye.

Adrien looks up, but Nino's back is already through the door, leaving Adrien to mull over his thoughts with a slightly bent spoon and a cold cup of coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Marinette/Ladybug_

Marinette _knows_ that she's been staring at the piece of cloth for too long, but she can't break her gaze from it.

Something about the paw prints stitched on the hemline of the underwear keeps her attention hitched on the garment. Normally she wouldn't have given them a second thought; panties like these ran through her hands day-in and day-out.

And yet, it brought memories of last night to the surface.

Last night had been unusual for her:

She hadn't been alone.

For once, it wasn't her humming that disturbed the silence; it had been Chat. He was surprisingly talkative for being a complete stranger – but then again, he did seem genuinely interested in learning how to sew. He'd asked about her suppliers, and the demand she had, and had listened intently to everything she had said. He'd squealed when he first pricked his thumb (much to his adamant arguing that he had "not squealed"). He'd smiled when she talked to him, looked her in the eye, and mirrored every one of her stitches.

It was…refreshing, having someone as a companion.

But, of course, she had to keep her distance. She had been intentionally vague when answering his questions, not wanting to give too much away, and he had been just as vague when she had asked when he would come again. He'd just said "tomorrow."

It is tomorrow.

Granted, it's only noon, and she wouldn't be heading to the _Underground World_ until after nightfall. And yet, she is anxious for his arrival.

She'd scavenged in the back room and found some simple stitch patterns that he could try. She'd used that as an excuse to come down here in daylight hours, but now…she is just standing in the middle of her shop, wondering what to do.

Realization slaps her a moment later, and she whirls to face the door.

 _Who am I kidding – I always have stuff to do_ , she sighs, hiking up the stairs to her day-job.

She pauses at the top of the stairs, the gray wash of clothing subduing her expression.

Her gaze drifts critically over the masses of clothing, then to the windows at the front of her shop, the sunshine from outside calling to her.

 _On second thought, perhaps I'll take a walk_ , she thinks, mentally shoving the orders she has piled on her desk to tomorrow. _No one's going to come here during lunch anyway._

She heads back down the stairs to grab her jacket, humming lightly to herself.

As she's glancing around the room to find it, another garment draped on the back of her chair grabs her attention.

Her breath catches slightly, and her hand arrests its motion towards her jacket, her attention glued to the other garment.

 _Ladybug._

She stares at her Ladybug costume a long moment, fingers itching to touch the red fabric. She bites her lip, indecision weighing on her brows.

Was it too early? Too risky? She would be in broad daylight – but then again – did she _care_?

 _I never did find out if the Chief got my present,_ she muses, brows knit together.

An unwarranted chuckle escapes the heroine's lips, and a streak of exhilaration shoots through her veins.

She smirks, picking up the costume to toy with the collar.

 _I should go see if he likes it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien/Chat Noir_

Patrol that afternoon is quieter than usual. Nino seems to sense the cloud of brooding thoughts hanging over his partner's head, and remains silent for most of the ride.

Nearly an hour passes, Adrien staring stoically out the window, solitarily confined to his own mental prison.

Suddenly, he realizes that he's been staring at the same park bench for more than a minute.

Adrien turns to Nino. "Why'd you stop?" He asks, noticing that the car is parked.

"I think you need some time alone," Nino says simply, head turning slightly towards Adrien. "Want to take a walk?"

Adrien stares at his friend a moment, surprised. He blinks, contemplating the offer. "Are you okay with that?" Adrien asks.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't okay with it," Nino chuckles lightly. "I can tell you don't want to be here. Take a breather."

"Alright," Adrien says, chest lightening slightly. "I'll meet you back at the station?"

Nino nods, giving his friend a slight smile.

Adrien slips out of his seat, boots meeting the curb a moment later. The air is refreshingly cool – on the verge of being chilly, but the sun is still hours from the horizon.

Adrien waves at Nino as the police cruiser pulls from the curb, giving his partner a thankful smile.

He starts wandering into the park, relishing the momentary freedom from his duties. There's a decent amount of people in the park, most wandering in pairs and enjoying the beginnings of the spring blossoms.

He's just rounding a bench when he hears someone shout, and he instantly swivels to the noise.

"It's Ladybug!" The man shouts again, pointing across the street.

Adrien's eyes instantly scour the area, and sure enough, there she is, standing on a rooftop in all her red glory.

After an initial moment of feeling like his legs are made of jelly, a boot kicks Adrien into action.

 _Shit_ , he thinks, whipping his walkie-talkie from his belt. _So much for that breath of freedom_. _I guess it's up to me to put up the charade that the police are still after her._

"Nino, I have eyes on Ladybug," Adrien shouts into the walkie-talkie. "I need backup. Do you copy?"

There's static on the other end.

"Nino!" Adrien shouts into the receiver again, breaking into a sprint. Ladybug is on the move, leaping gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, but she stops when she catches sight of him.

Her eyes light up, and he can see her mouth twist from a frown into a smile.

"Officer!" She shouts down to him, leaning over the edge of the building to see him. "Did your Boss get my present?" Ladybug asks, and her expression is purely devious.

Adrien flushes scarlet, but not for the reason she thinks. "Oh, he got it," Adrien growls, practically crushing the walkie-talkie in his grip. "And I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that he's _using_ it, too." _Well, not him specifically_ , Adrien amends.

"Oh, really?" Ladybug's smiling, her red lips gleaming brightly. "I'm glad it's being used."

 _You have no idea_ , Adrien thinks, the conversation with Nino the day earlier coming to mind.

"I'm not used to seeing you out in daylight," Adrien says, glaring up at her.

"That's because my radiance is too dazzling for mortal men," Ladybug snickers, cocking one of her hips.

Adrien's breath gets stuck in his throat slightly. He tries the walkie-talkie again, wanting to distract himself from her preening form up on the building. " _Nino_ ," he says, both quietly and urgently.

No response.

When he looks up again, Ladybug is gone.

 _Ahhhhhhhhh!_ He thinks, wildly looking along the rooftops. A moment later he sees her again, heading deeper into the city.

The police officer takes off after her, walkie-talkie in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** :

AND LET THE CHASE BEGIN. This seems kinda like a filler chapter but I need it to set up the most glorious of glorious chapters. I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FINALS GOT IN THE WAY

Also: I know that Adrien wasn't supposed to be on the hunt to capture Ladybug or anything, but (again) the next chapter/scene REQUIRES this to happen (and I love it too much not to share with you guys). Don't hate me for ignoring my own plot *sniff

Fun fact: the next chapter is actually the first chapter I wrote for this story. Expect a bit of smut ^3^

Also: Is it hard to tell if Marinette is dressed as Ladybug or not? If it is, let me know and I can change the headers to indicate who is speaking more specifically (As in: just "Marinette" or "Ladybug," not "Marinette/Ladybug").

Thanks all for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 7

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

" _Nino!_ " Adrien screams into the walkie-talkie, slipping around another sharp corner. The lights of the city are dimming, the sun descending, and he's running out of breath.

The walkie-talkie is irksomely quiet, the only sound to Adrien's ears being the slap of his boots on the pavement, and his heavy breathing. He's chased after Ladybug for nearly a dozen blocks now, and she's showing few signs of fatigue. But he _is_ catching up.

He sees a fleeting bit of red – her foot perhaps, and he can't help but pray to some god or demon that she trips.

" _Yeah?_ " Nino's voice finally comes through, sounding half-drunk through the static.

"Fucking _finally_ man!" The blonde hisses. "I. NEED. BACKUP!" he shouts, nearly tripping over a fire hydrant. "I'm on 11th and 32nd - _34_ _th_ _now_ ," Adrien corrects himself, gasping for breath. "It seems like Ladybug's heading towards the Capitol building-"

"- _Ladybug?_ " Nino's voice drones through. " _Why do you need backup if we aren't supposed to catc-_ "

"I just need it!" Adrien interrupts. "She can't _know_ we're not trying to capture her! She'll catch on to my mission!"

" _Oh riiiiiiiiiiiight_ ," Nino says, and Adrien rolls his eyes, neglecting his speed for a second. " _I'll be right over man_."

A pause.

" _You said 32_ _nd_ _right?_ " Nino asks, only a bit hesitantly. Adrien growls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Awkwardly changes to past tense…]

He was nearly to her now – he _knew_. Ladybug had had to drop to the ground a few blocks back, the buildings becoming too spread out for her to safely leap from one to the other.

Another flash of red caught his eye, and he grinned slightly.

When he rounded the corner, he was smiling, because he knew the street was a dead end. There was a fence separating one part of the alley from the other, and Ladybug was just reaching it when his hand snagged her ankle, dragging her to the ground in a murderous heap of red.

Her arms snapped above her head, held tightly to the ground with his weight. She heaved against him, but his superior position kept her firmly pinned to the asphalt.

"Madame," Adrien huffed, struggling for breath, "you're under arrest for illegal trafficking of goods. Please-" he gave her wriggling legs a pointed glare, "stop struggling. You're making this more difficult than it has to be."

"I beg to differ," she sneered, somehow making the gesture flattering. She ceased her struggling for a pointed moment. "I was just doing just _fine_ before you pounced on me, so you, _Sir_ , are the one that's making this more _difficult_ than it has to be."

Some inner part of him squealed at her calling him "Sir."

"That doesn't change the fact that you've been convicted." Adrien said flatly, still struggling to keep her sporadically moving legs under his own. _God if she got her knee up_ …He winced internally. _Where the fuck is Nino!?_

Suddenly she nosed up against him, bringing her face alarmingly close to his own. "I think you've made a mistake," she said with a coy smile. "You see, Officer," her eyes dipped down, " _Officer Agreste_ ," she clarified, with a nudge to his badge. Her eyes suddenly lit up, as if she realized something - "I'm not under _arrest_. I'm under _Agreste,_ " she said with a cheeky smile.

Adrien stared at the woman, vaguely wondering if it was inappropriate to burst out laughing. He managed to suppress the brunt of his laughter, mouth contorting into an awkward grimace as he coughed. " _That was good,_ " he muttered under his breath.

Her red smile widened.

"You know it wouldn't be wrong to let me go." She said, going limp.

His eyes snapped down to hers. "That," he said pointedly, keeping the tension on her wrists despite her slack demeanor, "is out of the question. What you're doing is _illegal_ -"

"-but not _wrong_ " she interjected. "There's a difference. Just because some high-up government officials are insecure about their sex lives and don't like people flaunting their lingerie doesn't mean that expression is _wrong_."

Adrien's eyes widened slightly, mouth going agape as he fought to find a way to disprove her statement. He closed his lips, finding himself without a comfortable response.

She smirked. "Never thought about it from the other side, have you?" she questioned softly.

Her expression hardened suddenly. "I'm guessing you called for backup a while ago." Her raised brow indicated it was a question, but the rest of her flat expression said otherwise. She took a moment to glance pointedly over his form, shaking with strain. Her eyes seemed to rake over him, making Adrien blush uncomfortably. "Your backup should be here soon though, don't worry," she smiled again. "Which means that, unfortunately, I have to go. _So_ …"

She leaned up against him as far as she could, and he couldn't lean away least he loosen his grip on her wrists.

" _What are yo_ -" he began, but was cut off by her poisonously red lips. Instinctively his hands reached up to her, unknowingly releasing her from her prison. She kissed him into a complete shock, simultaneously slipping out from under him and stealing his breath. They were on their knees, and she continued to press herself against him until he was backed against the fence, too stunned to resist her pressuring guidance. His vision began to turn black at the edges, a lack of oxygen taking its toll on his already strained muscles.

"I'll see you later, _Officer Agreste_ ," he heard her twitter, sirens wailing in the distance. Adrien sat there another moment, contemplating the seemingly lack of responsiveness from his muscles, and the strange heat he felt in his face.

And it wasn't until then that he noticed that he was handcuffed to the fence.

His head snapped up, furious, but a different figure, not Ladybug's, was silhouetted in the blinding lights of the police cars.

 _Nino_ , Adrien thought, cowering from his friend. _What a position to be found in._ Adrien cringed, turning his face back to the fence _._ _At least it's Nino,_ he thought ruefully. _And not the Chief…_

A moment later Nino was there, a stern yet concerned look hardening his features.

"Adrien, are you- _is that lipstick?"_ Nino's voice went up an octave as he came within speaking distance of his friend.

Adrien froze, mouth going slightly agape.

 _Shit._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

*ahem.

I think in the Author's Note for chapter 3 I said that the "cheesy under Agreste line" was coming soon…I meant soon _ish_ … :D Would you believe me if I said that this was supposed to be chapter 1? IT WAS but then these two little shits called _plot_ and _background_ got in the way. Damn.

Speaking of plot…there's been some questioning about the role of the government/development of the government. To be completely honest, I'm not going to develop this society very well/at all because that's not what this story is about (aka: this story will not be a Hunger Games-esque battle against gov.). My apologies.

Some 'J' looking things in previous chapters are supposed to be smiley faces but FanFiction screws up all formatting and emojis. My apologies (again) – I will avoid the "classic" smiley face if I can help it ;D

I'VE BECOME VOLTRON TRASH (VOLTRASH?) HELP ME

Expect ANXST next chapter! Feedback is delightful!


	9. Chapter 8

_Ladybug/Marinette_

It was difficult to pinpoint when exactly Chat had completely dropped out of their "conversation," and chosen instead to stare with a hypnotic-like gaze at her lips, completely ignorant to the lesson she was giving him about avoiding knots, and of the new stitch she was demonstrating for him.

All for his educational benefit too! She certainly wasn't doing this for herself!

Little did she know that his mind was somewhere closer to the underwear she was wearing than the underwear in her hand. Nor was she aware that Chat was essentially floating on Cloud 9 with the repeated cheer of " _Life Goals Achieved_ " blaring through his head to couple a certain overplayed memory of a certain kiss on a certain night not long ago…

What she was seeing was an entirely infuriating cat-like-lard lying about her shop, half in a daydream and hardly attentive to her lectures on sewing.

With a grated sigh, Ladybug set her project down, needle clenched in her fist. His head was drooped forwards, too close to her for comfort, attention flickering between her nimble fingers and her lips.

"Chat," Ladybug suddenly snapped. His eyes instantly sprang to hers, gleaming with… _something_.

She frowned, unsettled by his expression. "Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Ladybug asked, pinching between her brows.

Chat nodded vigorously, spouting assurances that did nothing but confirm Ladybug's sentiments towards his _actual_ pastime.

She sighed, mentally arm wrestling with her own indecision on what to say. "You've been…" she paused, looking away from him, "rather distracted today."

Chat's glowing happiness melted away, the color draining from his features.

"I understand that sewing isn't the most _fascinating_ thing in the world," Ladybug continued, "but since you did say that you wanted to learn, I'd appreciate it if you would pay attention-"

"-have I been inattentive, my Lady?" Chat cried, suddenly clenching her hand in his own. Ladybug forced her hand out of his, growling something about a sewing needle – and he gave a slight frown, hands uncurling from hers.

"I am sincerely sorry," Chat began again, eyes widening in distress. "I…I have been very distracted. A poor student. I'm sorry my inattention has troubled you-"

"-Well what's bothering you?" Ladybug asked, elbow coming down harder than she expected on the table.

Chat froze at her question, baffled momentarily, gaze sliding from hers to the floor. A blush strode onto his cheeks.

"That…would give too much away, I'm afraid," Chat said tightly, green eyes flitting to hers briefly.

One of Ladybug's brows rose at that, but she dropped the inquiry.

"I can respect that," she said, slowly. _You're not the only one that values your privacy._

She sighed, distancing herself from those thoughts. _Well I guess a sewing lesson is a bust_ , she thought. _In that case…_

"I actually need your help with one of my projects," Ladybug began, completely changing the topic. Chat instantly brightened, leaning forwards expectantly. "And seeing as how we're both a little…distracted, it might be good to take a break from sewing for a bit."

"No sewing?" Chat asked, interest piqued. "What's the project then?"

"Modeling," Ladybug stood breathlessly, stabbing the needle into a pin cushion nearby. "I need to get your measurements so we can start on a men's line of clothing. Sound good?"

"Better than good, my Lady," Chat purred, sidling up to her. "You do know that your wish is my command, right?" _And that I want your hands on my body?_

Ladybug snorted, rummaging in a drawer for a couple of tape measures. "I guess," she said, rolling her eyes. "If that's so, come here then."

"Gladly," Chat broke out into a Cheshire smile, reaching for the bell at his collar.

Ladybug's eyes narrowed at the zinging sound of the zipper being tugged. "What are you doing?" She asked, turning around slightly.

"You need me to take this off, right?" Chat asked, his suit peeling away to reveal a sliver of muscled chest, his hand sliding the zipper down on his black suit.

Ladybug's hand caught his with lightning speed - just as he reached his belt. " _No_ ," she sputtered, ears reddening. " _Actually_ I would prefer if you kept it on."

"Prefer or _Purrfur_?" Chat asked, eyes dancing with merriment. "Can't handle the cat?" He asked coyly, chin dipping down so he could see her eyes better.

She could have slapped him. She was in the perfect position. Instead, she growled, forcefully zipped up his suit, and knocked his chin at the closure.

Chat grimaced, rubbing at the abused skin. "Really, I don't mind, Ladybug. I'm not shy."

"Obviously not," Ladybug almost laughed, turning away so he couldn't see the red on her face. "But you used to be," she said, softer.

"True," Chat conceded, catching her scoff. "I should say that I'm not shy with _you_ , my Lady. Purrhaps you've had some purrfound influence on me and turned a doormat into a magic carpet."

"Did you just compare yourself to a doormat?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"And a magic carpet. You know, like the transition from docile normality to suave greatness?"

She snorted.

"You don't think I'm suave?" He asked, sounding only slightly wounded.

"Not any more than you think I'm a real live witch or whatever turned you into a magic carpet."

"I think of you as more of an enchantress," Chat batted his eyelashes at her, hands under his chin in mock serenity. Then his eyes narrowed slightly, glittering dangerously. "Now are you going to measure me or what?"

"I'll take the 'or what,'" Ladybug instantly quipped with a smirk, and out of the corner of her eye she caught Chat's face erupting in red. It was funny how he seemed on the verge of explosion, if only from an effortlessly flirtatious comment on her part. "I'm kidding, Chat," Ladybug deadpanned, striding forwards to meet him with a measuring tape. "Lift your arms, please."

Chat did so wordlessly, mortification preventing him from making some snarky comment.

A few moments passed in silence, Ladybug steadily moving around his frame to take different readings on his arms, chest, ribs, and waist. His eyes followed her, cheeks pink, inhaling slightly whenever her fingers pressed against him.

She swiveled around to his front, taking a step back to write a note on a clipboard nearby when Chat suddenly caught her wrists, drawing her attention to him.

"What?" She asked, confused when his grip tightened on her. He looked too sincere to be joking, and she instantly sobered, mild concern building in the back of her mind.

"Thank you." Chat said, his voice soft and thick. His eyes slid from hers to their intertwined hands.

"For what?" Ladybug asked, almost hesitant to ask, to break his gaze, to let go of his hand.

"I never get to be like this anywhere else," he continued softly.

Ladybug paused at his tone, his expression proving that he was being too serious for the situation. She tried to turn it back, to a safe harbor, tugging back slightly on her hands.

"You mean flirtatious and outgoing?" Ladybug laughed lightly, absently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Chat caught her hand before it could return to her side, and he was smiling lightly. She let out a breath of relief.

"Exactly," he said, bring her hand up to his chest.

"I find that hard to believe," Ladybug's eyes narrowed, glad that the conversation had taken a lighter tone. Her fingers curling around the bell at his throat. "You seem like you would be a great flirt both in and out of the cat suit."

Chat's smile dropped slightly, but he nodded anyway, a slight purr leading into his tone. "Perhaps a little bit, but it's not nearly as…obvious."

"Oh?" Ladybug cocked an eyebrow at him, finally managing to slip her fingers from his. Chat let them go, a slight twinge of his brows speaking to the internal anguish at her action, but he said nothing.

Ladybug took a moment to appreciate his expression, contemplating the next words she was going to say. _This thing they had…could break. But would it?_

She _had_ to ask.

"If I didn't know better, I'd almost say you were challenging me to look for your alter-ego," Ladybug said softly.

Chat's eyes suddenly widened alarmingly, fear paralyzing him. "No, _never_ ," he instantly hissed.

Ladybug took a step back, instantly put on guard by his behavior. "Why?" She asked, hands clenched tightly in front of her. _I was wrong!_ Someone was screaming in the back of her mind.

 _How does Ladybug pose a threat to you?_ She thought fiercely.

Chat's expression softened slightly. "That's something you hopefully never find out," he whispered.

A moment passed in tense silence.

"Are you done measuring?" Chat asked dully.

Ladybug shook her head, thoughts swimming in a whirlwind of action.

 _He doesn't trust me. Chat doesn't trust me. The person under this mask doesn't trust me._

 _And I don't trust him_ , she thought grimly, the words sounding hallow, even to herself.

 _I can't._

 _And I never will…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : Alright! Depressing ending…(sorry)

I'd say I'm pretty establishing in doing the every-other-week update thing, so I will continue with that. My apologies if this story seems to be going slow – I am making my way back to my original outline (in terms of when certain things happen) so I promise PLOT WILL HAPPEN.

I added some angst that was not the planned angst, but is angst nonetheless, so HA I actually was able to carry through on a promise! Whoo!

Feedback is always appreciated! Next chapter will involve some problems in Ladybug's world…one of those might be a certain Officer…

Until then~


	10. Chapter 9

_Marinette/Ladybug_

 _"That…would give too much away, I'm afraid," Chat said tightly, green eyes flitting to hers briefly._

 _…_

Ladybug's eyes narrowed, her hands fisting to crinkle the paper she'd been reading. _What_ would give too much away? _What didn't she know?_

A _lot_ , evidently.

Chat had left a little over an hour ago, but the conversation they'd left bleeding in the middle of the room was still bothering her. It was tugging at the back of her mind, a loose string that needed to be mended, distracting her from her projects until she couldn't ignore it. She'd started reading _supply reports_ , for god's sake.

Ladybug bit her lip, a half-concealed groan escaping her. If Ladybug knew anything about herself, it was that she couldn't leave things half finished.

She sighed, rubbing at her temples. If she didn't do _something_ about this – _this_ – _whatever this was_ \- she'd be walking on pins and needles for the rest of her time with Chat.

 _However long that is_ , she thought bitterly.

Why hadn't Chat just _lied_ about what had been bothering him? Wouldn't it have been easier? Why purposefully say that something he _couldn't_ talk about with her was bothering him?

It had piqued her curiosity, to say the least. And also lead to a headful of frustration...

Ladybug dismally flipped over the supply report she'd been reading, brow wrinkling in self-pity. The large red 'X' on the back of it deepened her frown. Yet another problem she needed to fix.

It had become harder as of late to get fabrics. Her suppliers had become suspiciously silent when she'd reached out to resupply, and she was irksomely aware of the reason: the police were on to them, and they were getting scared of being caught.

Ladybug rubbed at her temples, hoping to alleviate some of the tension in her head and miraculously come up with a solution to all of her problems. She sighed, suddenly in want of something sweet – nice – and _not bad news_.

 _Maybe I'll swing by the bakery_ , she thought, looking up the stairway of her shop to the world above. She couldn't see outside, but she was sure it was dark by now – nearing 10 o'clock.

The clock behind her struck, confirming the fact.

Her brow crinkled slightly, a nagging voice stalling her departure. _It's past curfew_ , she thought. _So I can't go out as Marinette…_

She pouted slightly. That meant she couldn't go by her parent's bakery.

 _I guess I'll just take a walk around town as Ladybug to clear my head_ , she thought ruefully. _That'll have to do…_

She sighed, setting aside the supply report as she stood up, her head a whirlwind of doubtful thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien/Chat Noir_

Adrien awoke with a start, his head jerking back against the headrest of the police cruiser.

He blinked in surprise, his surroundings morphing from muted shapes into clear objects. It was dark, and the streets were empty.

"Ah, the princess awakens," Nino cooed from the driver's seat. "Lucky for you, we're almost back to the station."

Adrien rubbed at his eyes, then mopped a hand over his face. "How long have I been asleep?" His neck was killing him. _I must've fallen asleep in a weird position_ … he mused.

"Well you feel asleep within ten minutes of getting in the car so…" Nino trailed off, giving his friend a pointed look from the side. "A loooong time."

Adrien swallowed, a guilty lump forming in his throat. "Sorry," he said ruefully. "I've just been so exhausted with all the nights I've been working-"

"-playing it up with Ladybug, _I know_ ," Nino smiled. "Which is why I don't mind. But" he interrupted Adrien's unintelligible gurgling. "I need a favor."

"What?" Adrien asked, brows knitting.

"I, uh…" Nino faltered. "Need the rest of the night off."

"You want me to finish the shift?" Adrien's eyes narrowed, even as he yawned. "Alone?"

Nino's eyes dropped back to the road. "Yup."

"Why?" Adrien asked, a bit exasperated. Nino _never_ asked for time off. He rubbed at his eyes again.

"Because," Nino began with false cheer. "I asked?"

Adrien gave his friend a flat glare.

Nino gave a hefty sigh, resigned to his fate. "I have a date, okay?"  
"A date!" Adrien exclaimed, suddenly very awake. "With who? This late?" Adrien's eyes narrowed. "Is this really a date or are you just gonna-"

"-It's just Alya, okay!" Nino shouted. "Nothing fancy. I was just going to drive her around town. Ya know?"

"At 10 pm." Adrien's eyes narrowed again. "You know curfew-"

" _We_ are curfew," Nino deadpanned. "And if you let me take the car, I'll have no problems with slipping by the other patrols."

"You're going to dump me!" Adrien blanched. "How am I supposed to patrol?"

"I don't know!" Nino threw one of his hands up in exasperation. "Does it matter? No one's out at this time of night anyway. Just wander around. Take a nap on a park bench. See Ladybug. _I don't care_. Just avoid the police."

Adrien's eyes widened, an unwanted image of Ladybug flashing in his mind. Her icy blue eyes. Her glare. He grimaced slightly, dismissing the thought. "Okay." He said glumly.

"Yes!" Nino fist pumped.

"But you owe me one," Adrien pouted.

"What do you mean ' _you owe me one'_? I'm not ratting you out for sleeping on the job!"

Adrien's frown deepened. _You got me there_. "We're square then," he said moodily.

"Indeed we are," Nino grinned. "And I do believe that this is your stop, _mon ami_." He waggled his eyebrows at Adrien, who only made a sound of disgust.

"Have fun," Adrien said halfheartedly, slamming the car door shut.

Nino flashed another smile at his friend before driving off, his echoing cheer for Adrien to 'Have fun too!' reverberating in the silent night.

"You bet," Adrien muttered to the empty air, his breath forming a cloud around his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He spent the good part of 20 minutes just wandering around the park, making faces at the trees and avoiding the street lamps and security cameras.

He was making his fourteenth lap around the fountain when a noise behind him caught his attention, and he swiveled on his heel, instantly alert.

In a moment Adrien honed in on where the noise was coming from, and another moment passed before the pit of dread at the bottom of his stomach clenched painfully.

 _Ladybug_.

He felt a breath escape his body, but it felt frosty, as if his core was hallow. He knew his eyes were following her form – elegant, shining, dancing across the buildings – and yet he couldn't for sure say if what he was watching was real or not.

But then the vision stopped. And she turned to him.

He could tell she was surprised, even from that great distance. Her eyes were wide, and she was still, just watching him, as he was watching her.

Something must have sparked, because a moment later she was catalyzed into motion, moving towards him faster than his eyes could follow.

"Officer," the woman breathed, her voice sounding sweet in the still air.

He blinked. She was standing right before him.

"Ladybug," he said, and it came out painfully, his chest throbbing. _What did she know? What didn't she know?_ He was juggling what to say.

She must have seen something in his expression, because her eyes grew wider still, an immense amount of blue. "How are you today?" she asked simply, red lips forming the daintiest of smiles. She folded her hands in front of her, awaiting his reply.

He could have screamed. So simple a question – _but how could he answer?_ Why was she being polite? Courteous?

"I-I'm" Adrien stammered, unable to control the jumble of syllables pouring off his tongue. "I'm confused," he finished.

She laughed, her breath mingling with his. "About what, pray tell?"

 _You._

 _What are you doing here? Why are you talking to me? Are you angry right now, and just hiding it? What do you think of Chat? Why did you kiss Adrien? Do you even remember?_

He had a thousand questions, but his throat was dry and constricted and he couldn't speak. He could only stare at her, the questions he had clogged in his throat with no means of escape.

He swallowed, noticing that his heartbeat was beating erratically. _Damn_.

"How are you?" He said instead.

She laughed again, the sound light and airy. "I'm doing okay," she smiled. "Some things have gotten rough…but other things have become easier too."

"Oh?" Adrien asked, confused about how this conversation was happening. Shouldn't he be arresting her? There was something…inappropriate about the situation. He grimaced, arms folding in front of his chest.

If asked, he could always play it off as having no backup. The officer glanced down quickly, noticing almost instantly that his walkie-talkie was absent. Of course he'd forgotten it. _Dumb sleep-deprived –_

"Looking for this?" Ladybug interrupted. She held his walkie-talkie between two delicate fingers, waggling it not a foot from his face.

His eyes widened.

"You're not very observant tonight, are you?" Ladybug pouted slightly. "Unfortunate. It could have been your lucky day – capturing Ladybug and all that – but I guess you just have bad luck."

"Maybe I do," Adrien snickered, an earlier memory cropping up at the back of his mind. "You know that stunt you pulled last time we met-"

"-the kiss?" She interrupted sweetly.

Adrien glowered. "Yes. _That_. You did a _marvelous_ job of humiliating me in front of the entire police force."

"Oh did I?" She tittered, taking a wandering step to his side, his walkie-talkie still in hand. "How so?"

Adrien snorted. "Let's just say that when I came back to the station it was rather _obvious_ what had happened."

"Oh," Ladybug smiled. "Was it the lipstick?"

He nodded, unamused.

She giggled, "I would say I'm sorry, but…" she trailed off with a slight twist of her head. She obviously was having fun with this.

"But?" He prompted, one eyebrow raised.

"But I'm _not_ sorry." She finished, licking her lips. "You _do_ know that my entire movement is based on sexual expression, right?" _And that I used to have a massive crush on you?_ She thought _. I can't really say 'used to' if I still am-_

"And?" he asked, arms folded across his chest.

"People should be allowed to kiss in public," she continued.

"With consent," he muttered.

"With – _oh_." She paused, giving the officer a strange look. "Really? That's what you're bothered about? Not the fact that what I'm doing is 'illegal?'"

Adrien's glare slid from her to the cracked concrete below her feet, an untamed blush igniting his cheeks.

"Oh." She said again, glancing his way thoughtfully. "In that case, I _am_ sorry. Did I steal your first kiss, Officer?"

He shook his head firmly, trying to get the image - the _feeling_ \- of her lips out of his mind. "I'm not here to talk about a kiss," he said. _Actually I have no idea what I'm here to talk about._ He scowled, digging in the back of his mind for _something_ to distract him. His shoes? His _work_ shoes… _police officer_ shoes. "I, actually," Adrien began again, willing his blush away, "am here to request your presence at the police station for questioning." It wasn't a total lie – some time back Adrien was _sure_ his boss had muttered something about bringing her in for questioning…at a price, of course.

One eyebrow skyrocketed above the edge of her red mask. "And you think I'll come?" Disbelief was evident in her tone.

"You've been granted immunity," Adrien said thoughtfully. "We can't touch you, follow you, bug you, or even require that you say anything at all. It's entirely voluntary," he added.

"But…why would I do it?" Ladybug questioned, fiddling with the walkie-talkie. Adrien could tell that she was curious, more by the lilt in her voice than the expression on her porcelain face.

"There are benefits." Adrien said, smirking slightly. "For one, we're willing to be more…lax… with our vigilance, when it comes to you. And perhaps your suppliers will be more…willing as well."

Her eyes narrowed. _He knew about that?_ "What else?" She prompted.

"Your case _may_ be moved down in terms of priority. Which means, _if_ you come, you may not have anyone following you at all, at least for a while."

"So you guys can't touch me anymore if I come in for questioning?" She asked, blue eyes gleaming. "You must be pretty _desperate_ for information if you're coming to me."

Adrien grimaced, eye contact splitting from hers. "You could say that," he lamented. "Or you could say that we like getting our information from the prime source. You know as much as you like believing that you're the star of Paris, there's a lot of crime besides you."

She snickered, slightly miffed. "So you won't be asking questions about me." She clarified. "Just other criminal activities I'm…aware of?"

"Yes," Adrien said. "That is something that I can guarantee. Normally we'd just ask citizens to come in and share what they know, but seeing as how you need a little…prompting to cooperate with the police, I figured we could make a deal, since your information will be all the more valuable."

Her lips pursed. "We'll see." They stared at each other a moment longer, she shifted around him. Suddenly her smile widened.

"So you guys can't touch me at all anymore, huh?" There was an odd gleam in her eye that Adrien was fast becoming wary of.

"…yes?" Adrien answered uncertainly.

A moment later Ladybug was standing not two feet from Adrien, having skipped across the distance between them to stand before Adrien.

She looked up at him, an uncanny smile curling the edges of her lips. "I can touch _you_ though."

Adrien swallowed, backing up uncertainly. "No," he said, voice wavering slightly. "If you touch a police officer, they can fight back."

"Who said anything about fighting?" She breathed, taking a slow step towards him, hip jutting out cockily.

Adrien swallowed again, eyes caught on her hips, "What do you _– mmmfdhsl_ ," he started, only to be cut off. She was on him, mouth pressed eagerly to his own, her gloved fingers tangling in the folds of his uniform.

He managed to get a grip on her shoulders to hold her off for a moment.

" _Stop._ " He hissed.

Her hungry eyes flickered up to his, glaring blue. "Why?"

"Because I _asked_ ," he said. "Weren't we just talking about consent?"

She pouted, red lips inches from his. "Do I have your consent, then?" She asked sweetly.

 _Oh god yes_.

"No," he said, shaking the burning thought away. _This is wrong! …wasn't it?_ "We need to go to the police station. For questioning," he amended. He took a step back, swallowing.

She looked hurt for a second, but her expression quickly morphed into the porcelain mask he usually saw: unreadable, distant, and above all, cold.

"Fine," she said, tight lipped. She was moving away from him again, and Adrien felt unreasonably chilled by her gait. He'd almost forgotten…how _dangerous_ she was.

"It's this way, right?" She asked flatly, pointing down a street.

Adrien nodded mutely, following behind her.

He knew he'd done something wrong, that was readily apparently just _looking_ at her. But what could he do?

"I'm…sorry," Adrien started. "I…know you probably don't want to help us now, but-"

"The sooner I do this, the sooner I get you off my ass." She said flatly, sharply turning a corner.

 _Oh._

They walked a few more blocks in complete silence, Ladybug's fury radiating off her small frame.

"Look, I-" Adrien reached out to touch her shoulder, hoping to slow her down and make amends.

She immediately spun and slapped his hand away, " _Don't touch me,"_ She hissed, stalking further ahead of him.

Adrien held his hand against his chest, wondering if he should even bother following.

 _Is this really what's right?_ He thought dismally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

Well, obviously I kinda died. I'm sorry, I have a plethora of excuses that nobody wants to hear, so I'll just leave it at this: I posted, and that's the good news! I'll update when I can. I also started writing a play for my school, which _does_ have a deadline, so that gets priority over this. Apologies!

At the very beginning of this story I wrote out a few key scenes, and at the back of my mind I checked them off my list of things to do. I have therefore made my life hell, because I don't remember what I've actually written and what I haven't, and thus have completely missed some of the key scenes because I thought _I already posted them!_ I'm sorrrryyyyyyyyyy!

I appreciate those who have stuck around and have patience! Thank you!

I've slipped in some Nino/Alya that will be mentioned again later…Next chapter is probably going to be some more angst with Chat and Ladybug. Obviously. What else would it be ^3^

Until then!


	11. Chapter 10

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

Oh, to think that his life used to be _simple_.

 _Get up._

 _Get dressed._

 _Go to work._

 _Eat a pastry._

 _Patrol._

 _Sleep._

 _Repeat._

But now…

 _Ladybug._

Adrien huffed, blowing his bangs off of his forehead. Not too long ago the most stressful thing in his life had been being worrying about untied shoelaces. Now, he had to worry about being an undercover agent in a _cat suit_.

And he was currently following the city's greatest suspect when it came to the problem of ' _Panties for Paris_.' To think how much had changed in just a few short weeks…

It still sent Adrien's head reeling when he thought about where he was – _who_ he was. Spending nights with Ladybug – learning the secrets of her trade - sneaking peaks at her back wardrobe… admiring her nimble fingers.

It had surprised him, and oddly thrilled him that she was so forward. Approachable. Friendly.

Even lovable.

Chat swallowed, his eyes dropping off the back of Ladybug's form to the concrete below.

Of course, he'd had to suppress those emotions to maintain his façade as a police officer.

He grimaced. _But as Chat…?_ The only barrier that existed between them was the one that Ladybug fortified.

Adrien swallowed, gritting his teeth. A few paces in front of him Ladybug stalked, her breath fanning out in puffs from her rosy cheeks. They were still a few blocks from the police station.

Adrien sighed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets to stop their trembling, and to distract him.

Undeniably he had an attraction to Ladybug. He felt it, as surely as he felt the ground beneath his feet. But he hadn't slipped, or blown his cover.

And yet he knew that the more time he spent with her the more his resolve weakened. He knew he needed to end this turmoil soon – in one way or another.

And he had an ache in his gut – the possibility of something luring him on.

What that was, he wasn't sure. But he knew something needed to be done about it, and _now_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Marinette/Ladybug_

They were nearing the police station, she knew, so she slowed her gate slightly, wanting Adrien to catch up before they went in. Every instinct that she'd built up over the years was telling her to turn-tail and run for it, but something was keeping her there walking steadily with the police officer behind.

Perhaps it was trust. Faith, even.

He came in stride with her silently, eyes studiously glued to their destination.

She sighed to herself, hating the silence between them.

Why'd she had to do that? She'd let her emotions get the best of her and she'd just – gone for it. But, that's not how things worked with Adrien, evidently _. And it's not like he'd want to kiss Ladybug anyway_ , she scolded herself _. Much less Marinette_.

She wanted to hit her head against a brick wall, and for a moment she contemplating doing just that against the outside of the police station. But a hand on her shoulder froze her, and she jumped slightly, turning quickly to look at Adrien holding the door open for her.

She stared at him with wide eyes, murmuring a thank you as she slipped by him into the warm police station.

Only to freeze again.

She knew someone such as herself was startling to see at first glance – but her appearance seemed to physically shock the people just inside the room.

"Alya?" Adrien's voice broke the silence, and Ladybug turned to see that the officer looked just as surprised as herself.

"Hi!" Alya squeaked, eyes flitting to Adrien and then back to Ladybug.

Nino gurgled from beside Alya, cheeks flaming suddenly. "I – _oh. Hmm_." Nino pressed a finger to his lips, humming into them. "Hello, Ladybug. Adrien. I didn't think we were expecting-"

"Yes we were," Adrien interrupted, ghosting a hand over Ladybug's back to guide her further into the police station. "We'll only be here for a bit, don't worry."

"Ah," Nino said, eyes still slightly wide. "Did you need help…?" His eyes shifted sideways to Alya suddenly.

Adrien gave his friend a look. "She's not under arrest," Adrien said plainly.

"That would explain the lack of handcuffs," Nino mused nervously, eyes dipping down to Ladybug's slim wrists. "Well," he cleared his throat. "Just uh, call if you need anything."

Adrien gave his friend a tight smile. "Right. I hope you guys enjoyed your evening."

Nino and Alya's cheeks flamed together, and they stood in stiff silence as Adrien escorted Ladybug past them, and further into the station.

"Awkward," Ladybug whispered.

Adrien chuckled softly, opening a door into a softly lit room.

"Are you the one interviewing me?" Ladybug asked coyly.

Adrien clicked his tongue, showing her to a seat. "No. Your interviewer will be in soon. In the meantime, sit tight."

"Oh." Ladybug looked slightly disappointed. "Okay."

Adrien gave her a small smile and then left the room, his heart, unknowingly to her, hammering loudly in his chest.

 _Why the hell do I trust him?_ Ladybug mused, eyeing the room around her. She knew it was Adrien, Adrien Agreste: childhood friend, high school crush. And yet, she couldn't help but feel that there was something more to her trust of him, to his familiarity…

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. She'd have to ask Chat if he knew anything about Adrien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien/Chat Noir_

The door to the interview room gave a satisfying click, and with it Adrien let out an immense breath. But none of the tension left his body. With a panicked look he sprinted down the hall to his boss's office, slamming into the door.

" _Chief!_ " Adrien whisper-screamed. "Ladybug is in the interview room and-"

"- _What?_ " The door flew open, making Adrien stumble. Adrien stood up straighter, blubbing uncontrollably. "You know how you said a while back that you wanted to bring Ladybug in for questioning about criminal activities?" Adrien panted. "Well, she's here now, and she expects to be interviewed."

"How'd you get her here!" The Chief exclaimed.

"I…uh," Adrien faltered. "Made a deal? Like the one we discussed?"

"What deal?" The Chief hissed.

"…the one where she's granted immunity…?" Adrien's eyebrows knit together, anxiety knotting in his stomach.

The Chief gave a hefty sigh, massaging his temple. "Adrien, sometimes I wonder if you actually went to the police academy."  
Adrien blanched. "What?"

"Never make a deal with a criminal," the Chief deadpanned. "But since we are the law, we must abide by it. Let's make this interview worth it." The Chief brushed past Adrien, leaving the younger officer stunned in the doorway.

"But…" Adrien muttered slowly, shaking his head. "Oh, never mind!" He quickly followed the Chief, taking each stride evenly to catch up.

"I won't need your assistance, Officer Agreste," the Chief said gruffly. "Take the rest of the night off."

"Oh," Adrien deflated suddenly. "I just thought…" he shook his head, looked to the door, then took a step back. "Never mind. Goodnight." He dipped his head slightly.

"Goodnight, Adrien," The Chief said, opening the door to the interview room. "I'll tell you what happens tomorrow."

"Right…" Adrien's eyes narrowed slightly. He took a few steps back from the door, foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

 _I don't think I can wait that long_.

With a huff – half annoyance, half amusement, Adrien slipped into one of the back rooms where his bag was. He swallowed, hand ducking into the bag to finger the slick fabric.

 _It's time for Chat Noir to come to the rescue,_ he mused, slipping the mask over his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Marinette/Ladybug_

Ladybug tiredly threw the trapdoor to her shop shut, groaning slightly at the ache in her shoulders. Geez. It had been a long day. And the unexpected police station visit had thrown her off.

With a content sigh she settled into her sewing chair, head lulling back to face the ceiling. One by one she began pulling her fingers out of her gloves, too tired to do it fast.

And then she stiffened, the silence oppressive.

Someone was there.

"Why hello there, beautiful," a luxurious voice purred. "It was getting late; I wasn't sure if you were going to come here tonight."

"Oh, it's you," Ladybug sighed, the tension oozing out of her shoulders. "I thought you were…" she trailed off uncertainly, shaking her head.

"You look like you've had a rough day," Chat looked closely at her. "Want a massage?"

Ladybug laughed breathlessly, rubbing at her eyes. "I might actually take you up on that," she groaned.

"Or perhaps just a good nap will do it for you," Chat sighed, striding up to her. "Your choice."

She sighed. "I don't think either would be appropriate, given the circumstances."

"Since when do you care about 'appropriate,'" Chat scoffed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Relax. What's wrong?"

Ladybug groaned again, partially because of her headache, partially because of the magic he was working on her shoulders. "Lots of things are wrong," she grumbled. "Suppliers. Friends. _Boys_."

"Boys?" Chat asked, merriment in his eyes. "Pray tell."

Ladybug scoffed. _Well I was planning on asking him_ … "Do you know Officer Adrien Agreste?" She asked.

If Chat hadn't stopped rubbing her shoulders, Ladybug would have felt the shiver run down Chat's body.

As it was, Chat pressed even harder into the knots in her shoulders, making her grimace and remain facing forward.

"Uh, no, can't say." He said shakily, face pure fear. "Is he uh, important?" Chat asked.

"Not really," Ladybug gasped, settling into her chair a little more comfortably. "I was just -curious if you'd met him."

Chat remained silent, working steadily to ease her tense shoulders.

"How's the supplier issue?" Chat asked finally.

Ladybug bit her lip, practically melting into her chair. "They're getting scared off," she replied tensely. "The police must be getting too close to them or something."

"Oh," Chat's eyes slid away from hers, a frown plastered on his features. "That's not good."

"No, it's not," Ladybug agreed, missing the guilty look Chat was giving his shoes. "That means that the police are closer to me, too, which is also not good." _Much too close,_ she thought bitterly.

"No," Chat said, almost a whisper. "What are you going to do?" He asked hesitantly.

Ladybug took a deep breath, waving his hands off her shoulders. _Do I tell him about the interview?_

"For now I'm just going to roll with it," Ladybug said lightly.

Chat smirked slightly, moving around the table so that he can face her.

"How'd the interview go?"

Ladybug stared at him, eyes wide.

 _How did he know about that? And so quickly?_

"Yeah," she licked her lips. "I just got back from it, actually."

"Ah," Chat put a hand under his chin. "How'd it go?"

"Okay, I guess," Ladybug said, fast becoming wary of where this was going.

"What did they ask?"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at Chat.

"Honest question," Chat said, holding his hands up innocently.

"It's not honest unless I know your intentions," Ladybug said dully. "And since I don't," she trailed off, giving Chat a pointed look.

"Alright," Chat deflated. "I get it. You don't trust me."

"Not yet," Ladybug said softly, noticing the deep frown on his face.

"So that can…change?" Chat asked hesitantly.

Ladybug pressed her lips together, eyebrows knitting. "Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** _GAH!_ It's been since March since I updated? Obviously crazy shit has been going on, but hey, I graduated! Whoooooo~ I should have more free time now and not go 2 months without posting

Thank you to all who have stuck around! Feedback and commentary is always appreciated! Happy summer!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Adrien/Chat Noir_

"So," Adrien plopped down across from his friend, passing a bowl of soup to Nino nonchalantly. The police station was relatively quiet that evening; only a few Officers were aimlessly chatting in the opposite corner, their shifts done. "You and Alya, huh?" Adrien prompted. "How long has that been going on?"

"Uh, years, actually," Nino raised an unimpressed brow, taking a spoon and dipping it into the broth.

Adrien's brows knit, confidence visibly waning. "Really?"

"Uhuh" Nino hummed, slurping loudly as if to make a point.

Adrien looked away, concerned at his seeming lack of awareness. "Like secretly – or"

"-Adrien," Nino cut his friend off, deadpan. "You're just really oblivious."

Adrien sputtered, cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. "I am _not_ -" he began.

"- _Speaking_ of oblivious," Nino put his spoon down to give Adrien a flat look. "What was all that dancing around about with Ladybug last night?"

Adrien's eyes caught with Nino's for a moment, the flush in his cheeks returning. "It's complicated," he sighed, fiddling slightly with a napkin he'd stolen from Nino.

"I've got time," Nino slurped another spoonful of soup, expression amused.

Adrien grimaced, lacing his fingers together in front of him to stop them from fidgeting. "I don't know what to do anymore." He said flatly. "I feel like I messed up something with her."

Nino raised an eyebrow, prompting his friend to continue.

Adrien bent his head down slightly, resigned to spilling to his friend. "After you dropped me off at the park, Ladybug ran by, and-" Adrien cut himself off. "She tried to kiss me."

Nino's eyes bugged out. "Again?"

Adrien nodded mutely, hand fisting nervously in his hair. "I sorta panicked after that," Adrien paused, voice dropping lower to a whisper. "I thought the Chief mentioned something about interviewing Ladybug and I started spewing complete _Bull Sh_ -"

"- _Ah_ so that's why you came here," Nino nodded sagely. "And looked downright like you were going to pee yourself."

" _What?_ " Adrien hissed. "I did _not_."

Nino gave his friend a pointed look.

Adrien huffed in annoyance. "Fine. Whatever," He hissed. "Point is, I don't know what Ladybug talked about with the Chief." _Or why she's still interested in making out with Adrien…_ he thought.

Nino paused in his soup-eating, voice lowering. "Does Chat know what she was talking about…?"

"No," Adrien huffed. "I went to her shop right after, but…" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "No luck."

"You _are_ the King of Bad Luck," Nino mused. "I'm honestly surprised you haven't blown it with Ladybug yet given your track record with…well, everything."

Adrien chuckled halfheartedly, fingering the napkin again. "You're right, something is bound to happen that'll mess all this up…"

Nino paused again, picking up on the darker side of what Adrien was saying.

"There doesn't have to be some tragic 'end' to this, Adrien," Nino leaned forward. "You can stop seeing Ladybug whenever you want to. Just tell the Chief-"

" _-What_?" Adrien hissed. "Is that what you think I want? For this – _this_ to end?"

Nino blanched, taken aback. "Wouldn't that solve all your problems?"

"Well, yes, but _no_ ," Adrien's fists clenched together. He glanced around hurriedly to make sure no one was paying attention to their heated conversation. "I just," he struggled for what to say. "I know the right thing to do is continue with finding out as much as I can about Ladybug and her business." He paused, voice dropping lower to a whisper. "But another part of me wants to just say 'screw it all' and…I don't know," Adrien sighed again. "I just _don't know_."

"The closer you get to her the harder it's going to be to betray her," Nino said softly. "You know that, don't you?" _It's going to come to a crashing end somehow, you know this,_ Nino's look seemed to say.

"Of course I do," Adrien hissed, fists clenching. "That's the problem-"

"-Officer Lahiffe," the stern voice of an Officer interrupted. "The Chief needs to see you."

Adrien and Nino stared at the Officer, shocked at the intrusion. They remained frozen until the Officer walked away.

Adrien's spiraling emotions seemed to halt, making way for a new bubble of concern.

"Is this about being with Alya last night?" Adrien whispered, a wrinkle in his brow forming.

Nino gave a tense shrug, standing stiffly. "We'll finish this conversation later," he said in a low voice, giving Adrien one last worried glance before departing from the table.

Adrien's face remained pinched in a frown, anxiety gnawing at his stomach.

 _Yet another problem I can do nothing to fix_ , he thought miserably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Marinette/Ladybug_

"I don't know, Chat," Ladybug sighed, leaning back lazily in her chair. "I think I'm losing steam for the day."

"Too tired to finish that?" Chat asked, striding to Ladybug's side to pick up the mostly finished garment on her worktable. "I can finish this, if you'd like."

Ladybug nodded mutely, resting her eyes and her hands from the fatiguing stitches she'd been focusing on.

A minute passed in relative silence, the only sound being their breathing and the rhythmic thrumming of the sewing machine as Chat fed in thread to finish the last of the stitching on the garment.

"Do you think I'll actually be able to make a difference?" Ladybug said quietly, eyes opening slightly.

Chat stopped stitching, turning to face Ladybug more fully. "Of course you will," he said with determination. "You're already making a huge difference." His brow twitched with concern, Ladybug's disheartened expression pulling at something in his chest.

Ladybug's eyes narrowed in thought, her body still while her mind whirled. "But so many people don't understand the cause." She looked to Chat. "They just see me as a rebellious attention-seeker."

"They don't," Chat said fiercely, kneeling down to be at eye level with her. "The people think that you are a very strong, intelligent, and brave woman." Adrien thought of Alya. "And they want you to win. They believe in you, and in what you're doing."

She stared at him, eyes wide and slightly disbelieving. "Is that what you think of me?" She asked quietly.

He started back, a knot forming in his throat. "How could I not?" He started breathlessly. "Why else would I be here?" If she saw the slight grimace at the end of his words, she didn't make a comment, as she turned to pick at a loose thread on the table.

"I still need more followers to make any real impact," she breathed, cheeks rosy. "If I do anything now I'll get caught."

Chat glanced thoughtfully to her face, stroking his chin slightly. "How about you start with rallying your own followers? See if they can help recruit others."

Ladybug paused, nodding slightly. "That's actually not a bad idea, Chat."

He smiled with his teeth. "This isn't a one man- _woman_ -job," he quickly corrected himself. "Use who you have already to your advantage."

"This might work…" Ladybug muttered, standing up to pace. "And I think I know the perfect place to start rallying…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** OH MY GOD. (I'm not dead; hoorah). Turns out _actual_ work takes up as much/more time than schoolwork (but at least I get money now?).

Sorry for the wait! Writing the rest of this should go relatively smoothly now that I've made it back onto my plot chart! I'm expecting somewhere around 2-4 more chapters in this story…

I hope all of you are enjoying your summers immensely; I know I am! I got super lucky (ha) and got to go to Comic Con in San Diego for a day and (guess what) there was a fabulous amount of Ladybugs and Chat Noir's there (as well as cool merchandise). So lovely to see all that!

Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
